The 240th Hunger Games
by Soul-14
Summary: This is the 240th Hunger Games. Welcome to a new tributes and new mutts! *SYOT CLOSE*
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**President Scott's POV**

I sit in my office and think about this year's Hunger Games. It's the 240th Hunger Games. I want to add a twist but I can't think of anything.

"President?" I hear.

I look up to find The Head Gamemaker.

"Yes Wendy?" I ask her.

"I think it's about time for you beginning of The Hunger Games speech." Wendy says.

"We don't think, we know. God use your brain Wendy. I am almost done." I say.

I leave the room and get to my podium to where I make all my speeches.

"Hello citizens of Panem. This year's Hunger Games is going to be the most interesting one. Let's hope that it will be what you expected it to be!" I say.

I end the speech. This year's games should be interesting. I wonder what tributes will be picked this year.

**Ok. Forum is on my page. I will ONLY ACCEPT PM'S NOT REVIEWS of tributes. Please submit! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Arena

**Wendy's POV**

All President Scott and I have been doing is trying to create a arena.

"I got nothing." Scott said after think for about 20 minutes.

I think. Finally it hits me.

"How about we have it to where the Cornucopia is on a mountain or hill top that is very rock and hard to get through and around the small mountain or hill we can have a forest." I say.

President Scott thinks this through. Emotions runs across his face. First annoyed, then happy, followed my a sadistic face.

"I like it. Lets do it!" he says.

"Ok. I will go inform the Gamemakers." I say.

While leaving I get told to stop.

"What about the Muttations?" he asks.

I give him a smirk. "Leave them to me. Lets make it a surprise." I say sadistically. Then I leave to go tell the Gamemakers our newest arena.

**Sorry for not updating for a while. I was waiting for spots to fill in. There are finally filled! I maybe will start with reapings either tonight or tomorrow. I don't know yet. Please keep reading and review on the arena ideas. I hope you like it because it took me awhile to come up with.**


	3. Chapter 3: District 1 Tributes

**Jane Oliver's POV**

"Mama?" I hear.

I look over to find that Pandora is sitting there waking me up.

"Hey Panda." I say.

I gave her that nickname. I always give nicknames based off of the person's name. Like if the person is name Glamour, there nickname will be Glam. Not some ridiculous name like Sparkle for a nickname.

"Where is Garnet?" I ask.

Garnet is my best friend. I can trust her with Pandora. Garnet is 19 so I don't have to worry about her in reapings.

"I'm here. You should get ready." Garnet says.

She peeks in. She picks up Panda.

"See you Mama." Panda says. Then Garnet takes her out so she can eat.

I get ready. I think that I might volunteer. I suspect my dad to be at the Capital. You see, my dad disappeared. My mom died giving birth to Panda. I had to name her. I wanted to name her Iris after my mom but she really didn't look enough like mom. My dad disappeared after my mom died. I think he is in the Capital. Where else could he go?

"Are you almost ready?" Garnet asks.

"Almost!" I say.

I finish up by putting my boots on. I am wearing your usual purple reaping dress.

I meet up with Garnet.

"I'm going to reaping." I say.

"Ok." Garnet says.

"Bye Panda." I say as I give Panda a kiss.

"Bye Mama!" she squeals with happiness.

I leave. I make it to reaping. I check in and stand in my spot. Its not long before our escort, named Nook. She is well, unique.

"Hello District 1 for another great year for a Hunger Games. Lets get going. Some of you guys must be very anxious." she says.

She goes and picks a name.

"Margin Vay!" she says.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream.

"Come up!" she says.

I get up there. Nook shakes my hand.

"What's your name dearly?" she asks.

"Jane." I say. I see the crowd of people look at me with excitement.

I got this in the bag. I hope I find my father in the Capital.

**Fedora 'Fed' Wonder's POV**

"More water?" my mom asks.

"No." I say.

"Hmmff!" my father says sourly.

"Get over it Andy!" my mom shouts.

They start to argue. I leave the room to get changed.

I put on my new sparkly shoes. I love attention. To make it worse I add a neon pink tie to add some more attention.

I go downstairs to find that my parents are still fighting.

"You need to stop babying him!" my father shouts.

"Maybe if you stop acting like he is a disease that will kill you or ruin your life maybe he would be better towards you. You need a better attitude!" my mom shouts.

I leave without saying anything. My father doesn't like me. One day he told me flat out that he will never like me unless I become a Victor for the Hunger Games.

I make it to reapings. I check in and stand in my age group. Not long before Nook starts her usual. A girl named Jane volunteers. She seems nice.

"Time for the boys." Nook starts in. I sometimes get annoyed with her Capital accent.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream.

She turns around and looks at me.

"Come up then." she says.

I walk up there.

"My name is Fedora." I say to the crowd.

Like usual Jane and I shake hands and the crowd goes wild. Then we get escorted into the Justice building to say goodbye.

My parents walk in to see me.

"Good luck honey." my mom says as she hugs me.

My dad pats my shoulder.

"For once. I am proud of you. You better win." he says. For once he smiles.

"Times up." says the guard.

My parents leave. Soon my friend will come in. I can't wait to see what the Capital will look like.

**I hope you guys liked this reaping. Please review and tell me what you think of Jane and Fedora! **


	4. Chapter 4: District 2 Tributes

**Olympia Aqua's POV**

It's reaping day. I hate this day. I reluctantly get up. I go to the bathroom and look at myself.

I see a girl with a pixie cut dark brown hair. She also has brown skin. I get ready and put on some clothes.

I put on my favorite purple jeans with a neon green shirt. To add more weirdness I put on my favorite 12 inch purple and green shoes. Then I add my favorite huge gold earrings I was 4'10, now I am 5'10. I am taller than my 19 year old brother.

I get downstairs to find my mom and my brother eating.

"How ya doing African Olympious." my brother, Daryl says.

"I'm ok. I can't believe its reaping day. I know that if I'm picked I am ready. I am skilled with any weapon. Other than bow and arrows." I say.

"You won't be picked. Your only 12. Plus, someone will volunteer." my mom says.

"Lets get going." Daryl says.

We all leave. We get to reaping and I check in. I stand with the section that marked '12 year old females.'

Its not long before our escort starts. I realize that it is a new one.

"Hello District 2. My name is Daisy. I will be your new escort!" she screams.

No wonder that her name is Daisy. She looks like a daisy flower. No lie. She has short sticking up yellow hair. She is wearing all green. Her makeup is brown. Its so funny I try so hard not to laugh. Luckily I don't laugh.

"Lets start off with you lucky ladies!" Daisy says.

She goes and picks a girls name. Then she goes back to her microphone.

"Tina Polio!" she screams.

Oh. My. God. Not her. She is a girl that has a weak bone disorder. She also is autistic. She would last long because she can't even walk because her bones are so weak.

I hear that no one is volunteering, and the peacekeepers are about to push Tina's wheelchair to the stage.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream out.

"YOU IDIOT!" I hear my brother say. Screw him. I HAVE a heart unlike him.

I run up on the stage. I take Tina stop. I see that Tina's mom is crying with happiness.

"What's your…oh god LOVE THE OUTFIT!" screams Daisy.

"My name is Olympia Aqua." I manage to say.

I hear a lot of gasps. Then a lot of cheers and I even see people give me the District 2 sign of respect.

I nod my head. You never see District 2 do their sign of respect.

I know my family will be mad at me but I did the right thing. I hope that I can win.

**Jamie Olympius's POV**

I get up to the sound of shouting.

I sit up and rub my eyes. Then I go to my bathroom and change into reaping clothes.

I check to see if I am ready. I see that my nice brown hair is styled to the right on my forehead. My black jeans are tight on me. My shirt is blue and it shows off that I am very lean. Finally I put on an old pair of shoes. I run downstairs to find that my mom and aunt are fighting.

"You act like you never participated in the games. You won! Act like a victor and let Jamie volunteer!" my aunt says.

That is true. My mom won. That is why we live in this nice big house in victors village. Unfortunately my aunt have to move in. As for my dad, my mom killed him after she gave birth to me because he tried to steal me from the hospital.

"Jamie! Time to go!" I hear my mom say.

She runs up to me. She grabs my wrist and we bolt out the door.

Its not long before we make it to reaping. I check in and stand where I am suppose to say.

Its not long before our new escort Daisy starts off. I see a girl named Olympia volunteers for a handicap kid. I am one of the many people that give her the sign of respect. I hope she wins. Maybe she will get lucky and inherit her brother's traits in the games. Her brother, Daryl I think, won last year. He used his bear hands through the entire games. For the Career bloodbath, he killed all of them even though they had their perfect weapons while he had nothing. He is known for being one of the most amazing victors.

"Time for the boys." Daisy says.

She picks a guys name. She rushes back to her spot.

"Jamie Olympius!" she screams.

I stand there. Someone will volunteer. I see peacekeepers head towards me. Great. I run up the stage before they can touch me. They will never touch me.

"Little slow?" Daisy asks.

"No, just surprised I actually won this opportunity." I say.

Daisy laughs.

"Your District 2 tributes! Olympia and Jamie!" Daisy shouts.

Olympia and I shake hands. If I don't win I want her to win.

**Decided to do another one tonight! I hope you like this chapter. Please review on Olympia and Jamie. **


	5. Chapter 5: District 3 Tributes

**Elise Moonwalker's POV**

I wake up to the sound of my eight year old sister shaking me up.

"Wake up. Daddy got some meat." she says.

I open my eyes to find a little tan girl with short blonde hair and green eyes look down at me. Yup, its Alexa. She is my favorite sister. Even though she is my only one.

"I'll be down in a minute." I say.

She gets excited and runs off. I get up and get ready. I put on a old green dress that was my mothers. Then I fix my hair so my blonde hair is in two braided ponytails. It may sound childish but I love it. Then I look and see that my green eyes are filled with fear. I may be scared of the games but I will not let them interfere with my life.

"Hurry Elise!" Alexa shouts.

"I'm coming!" I shout.

I leave and go to the dinning room where my family is at. Believe it or not we have one of the biggest houses in our district. Not as big as Victor Village houses. The only reason why we are doing so well is because my father is one of the most smartest people in the nation of Panem so we get a lot of money from his new inventions and work.

When I get to the dinning room there is a plate waiting for me. It has some eggs, bread, and some ham. I eat it up real fast. One thing that I hate though is that I eat fast when I am nervous. When I finish I grab a cup of water and down it. Then I put my cup by our sink.

"Elise it's almost time to go." my mom says.

I nod. I help Alexa get ready for public. Then we decide to leave. If there is something I really hate is that I don't like reapings. I am always afraid that it is going to be me.

Its not long before we make it to the Justice Building where the reapings are at. Like usual I check in and stand in the '15 year old female' group. Its not long before our escort, Pretz, is on the stage giving his usual speech.

"Hello District 3 and welcome to a new refreshing year for the Hunger Games. Lets hope we get some good winners this year!" Pretz says. I hate him. He is so sarcastic.

"Ladies first!" he shouts. He goes and picks a girls name. For some reason I get a really bad feeling. He opens the slip and puts his mouth next to the microphone.

"Elise Moonwalker!" he shouts.

My heart drops. I try to run.

"ELISE!" I hear.

I turn around to see peacekeepers have their hands on Alexa. This pisses me off and I charge after them. I hit one so hard it knocks him out. Then I hear a gun shot.

"Get on the stage or else your family dies." a peacemakers says as he has a gun to my dads head.

I roll my eyes at him and get on the stage. Before I do so though I give Alexa a kiss on the head. Once I get on the stage Pretz looks annoyed with me.

"Let's move on." he says.

I hope I can win for Alexa.

**Hal River's POV**

Yay its reaping day! Not! I hate this day. I hope that today goes by fast. I hate the Hunger Games. All it is is a death wish. I seen kids volunteer just so they can die. Of course one year a girl named Ghmanda or something like that. She was in the 150th Hunger Games. Yes, I know that it was a long time ago. But she is a perfect example. She is known for the craziest tribute ever in Hunger Games history.

"Hal. Mommy wants you!" Lucy, my little sister says.

"Ok Luce." I say. My little sister runs off.

She is only seven years old. She likes to sing like our mom. They are really good. Sometimes they will sing for little pay at people's weddings or funerals. I know that may sound weird. But hey, its money right?

I get ready. I put a white shirt over my tan muscular torso. Then I put brown trousers on. I fix my black hair so it looks nice. Then I see that my eyes look really green. I head to the living room to where Lucy ran to.

"Hal? It's time to go to reaping." my mom says.

I agree. We leave. I wonder where my dad is at. Anyways on the way to reaping Lucy was bouncing around trying to cheer me up.

"Hal? What has a big nose, dark eyes, and white hair?" she asks.

"I don't know." I say.

"Our president." she says.

I laugh. My mom looks worried. This is so funny. Then I tell her not to say that in public. She asks why and I say its very bad. She apologizes for it. Its not long before I make it to reapings. I check in and stand where I am suppose to.

Like usual our escort picks a girl. This one was interesting. First attacking peacekeepers then almost having her father get killed. As usual Pretz has an attitude and moves on.

"Boys next." he says.

He goes and picks a name. Then he goes back to his spot and opens the slip.

"Hal Rivers!" he shouts.

I stand there. Its me. Me! I cannot believe this. I see peacekeepers come after me. So I walk on the stage. Once I get there Pretz tells us to shake hands. We shake hands. I hope I can make it.

**District 3 reapings! I hope you liked it. Please review on Elise and Hal!**


	6. Chapter 6: District 4 Tributes

**Sorisita Chrae's POV**

I am in a different world. I see struggling in the water. I jump into the random lake and swim to find someone drowning. I help them but they push me away. I see their face. Its my father! I scream and then….. I wake up.

It must have been a dream. I hate that. My father died last week. Obviously by my dream he drowned himself. Ever sense then my grandmother has been taking care of me. Even though she is 79 years old.

"Sorisita! Its time to get ready!" my grandmother says.

I get up. I braid my hair into a fish hook like braid and put it over my right shoulder. Then I put on my midnight blue dress with a silver ribbon tied like a bow around my waist. I put on black sandals and a bracelet. Then I go meet my grandmother.

"Oh you look so beautiful. Just like your mother. It's a shame she died giving birth to you." my grandmother says.

I hug her. Then we decide to leave. On the way there we start to talk about random things.

"Are you a little nervous dear?" Grandma asks.

"I'm fine." I say.

"One year. There was this guy from I think District 7 no, District 9. Either way he won the games by using nothing but a sling shot with poison berries. It was a interesting games." my grandmother rambles.

"Like last year's winner. That Daryl guy from 2 killed everyone with nothing. He is very vicious. I'm glad I didn't get picked last year." I say.

"And you won't get picked this year." Grandmother says.

We make it reapings. My grandma wishes me good luck and I check in. I stand where I am suppose to go and wait for our escort to start. Its not long before she appears.

"Hello District 4 and welcome to reapings. I hope all you guys are excited! Lets go for the ladies!" she says.

She looks like a freak. No lie. She is wearing a green dress with orange hair. Her make up is pink. Her name is Jaqa. She has a weird name too. But that's the Capital for you.

"Sorisita Chrae!" I hear.

All I do is faint.

**Pierce Waters's POV**

I wake up early. I start to get ready. I see that my bronze hair is spiked up. Then I put a sea green shirt on with some old dress pants. I start to walk slower. I freaking hate these stupid games. All it is is pure hell. But what can you do? Get shot, lynched, or whipped? No, I think I'll just go to reapings and pass on that deal.

"Pierce hurry up. Reaping is so." I hear my dad.

I go and meet him downstairs. He gives he a piece of bread and a small glass of water. I take in my meal and then we decide to leave.

"Lets stop at Mac's house." my dad says.

I agree. We start to head that way. Before we can get to his house we run into him.

"On your way to reaping?" he asks.

"Yeah." I say.

We leave for reaping. It's not long before we get to town square. We check in and take our spots. We start to joke and mess around. I may be a serious person but sometimes we all need a good laugh.

"Hello District 4.." I hear.

I ignore the rest. Our escort starts off. She picks a girl named Sorisita. She faints and has to be carried up onto the stage. They just take her into the Justice Building.

"Ok. Next up is the boys." our escort says.

She goes and picks a name. Then she rushes back to her spot.

"Pierce Waters!" she screams.

I take a deep breath. I try to look as normal as possible. I walk up on stage and take my spot.

"Here are your tributes!" my escort says.

She then takes me into the Justice Building. I have to try my best to win these games.

**District 4 Tributes! I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Please review on Pierce and Sorisita! **


	7. Chapter 7: District 5 Tributes

**Althea Dusk's POV**

I wake up to my twin sister Angelia.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"We need to get ready for reaping. Skylar took Ronan and Georgia to go get some supplies. So we are left to get ready for reaping." Angelia says.

I get up.

"Let me get ready." I say.

I look in a old mirror to find my hair is messy. I fix it somewhat. Now my blonde hair looks a little nicer. My bangs lay over my emerald green eyes so I fix it to where I can somewhat see. I put on white dress Georgia used for reaping. I look ready. I meet up with Angelia.

"Lets get going. I woke you up a little late so we can just get ready and leave. I don't like to sit there and wait for time to pass." Angelia say.

"Yeah. I would get so annoyed that it would bother me." I say.

We leave for reapings. On the way there I see that kids look depressed and scared. We all should be. Fighting in a arena to die by some twisted blood thirsty Career. I hope no one I know gets picked. It would be offer.

Once we get to reaping we check in. I hate how they take the blood. It hurts. Then we go to our spots and wait for the reapings to start.

"Welcome District 5 to a new fresh year for the Hunger Games." our escort, Hariet.

"Great." I whisper to Angelia. She giggles.

"Ladies first." Hariet says.

She goes and picks a girls name and goes back to her usual spot. I find it funny that her big neon yellow hair bounces each time she takes a step.

"Althea Dusk!" she says.

I blink. No way its me. Its not me! This is a nightmare or a joke right? I see peacekeepers come after me so I get up on the stage and take my spot. I see Angelia is crying. I will win for her. I know that I will.

**Len Kinchi's POV**

"Len get up!" I hear.

I open my eyes to find my twin brother Rinto waking me up.

"What?" I ask.

"Hi. Get ready. Reaping is gunna start soon." he says.

I get up and get change. I put my blonde hair into a ponytail. Rinto and I are the only teens in our district that are guys that have long enough hair to do this. Anyways I put on my yellow shirt with my black and yellow pants. Then I go meet up with Rinto outside.

"You ready?" Rinto asks.

"Yes." I say.

We start to go to reaping. Its not long before we make it there. I really don't want to do this. I just hope that we Rinto and I don't get picked.

"Arm?" the checker people say.

I hand them my arm. They take some blood and we go to our spots. Its not long before Hariet starts off. She picks a girl with a twin. This is so unique. I thought that Rinto and I were the only twins. I guess you learn something new every day.

"Now for the boys." Hariet says. She goes and picks a name. Then she goes back to her spot as her hair bounces up and down.

"Rinto Kinchi!" she says.

No. It can't be my twin. I see Rinto try to leave by I throw him back into the crowd.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream.

"A volunteer. How new. Please come up." she says. She is right. We haven't had a volunteer since the 190th Hunger Games.

I get on the stage and take Rinto's spot.

"Hey I guess we have to twins this year." Hariet says.

I look at her like she is crazy. So does Althea.

"Whats your name?" Hariet asks.

"Len." I say coldly.

"Here are your tributes. Althea and Len!" Hariet shouts.

We get escorted into the Justice Building. I hope that I can win for Rinto.

**Here's your District 5 tributes. I hoped you liked this one. Please review on Len and Althea. **


	8. Chapter 8: District 6 Tributes

**Gloss Nimblehatch's POV**

Reaping day. Great. This sucks. I hate this day. Last year my cousin was picked. He died in the first day. I still miss him though because he was my best friend.

"Gloss. Get up. Reapings start in less than a hour!" my aunt calls.

I get up and get ready. I put my black hair into a ponytail. Then I put on an old tan dress. I don't put shoes on because I really don't feel like putting some on.

"Are you ready yet?" my aunt calls.

I go meet her by the front door of our house.

"About time. Lets go." my aunt say.

We leave. While we are heading to reaping I think of my family. Brother got killed by a killer. Mom died giving birth to me. Father was lynched for some reason. My uncle was killed with my father, my cousin died in the games last year. All that's left is my aunt.

We make it to reaping. I check in and then stand in my spot. It's not long before our escort, Bulock. Starts her usual.

"Hello District 6 and welcome to a new year. Lets get lucky this year. So, ladies first." she says. God she is so annoying.

She picks a slip and opens it. She reads it and nods. Then she goes back to her spot.

"Gloss Nimblehatch!" she screams.

I get on the stage. Then I do something I regret. I push Bulock off the stage.

"Arrest her!" Peacekeepers scream at me.

They get my and drag me into the Justice Building. I don't know what to do now.

**Vladimir Morgan's POV**

I wake up in the morning feel like shit. I grab my water bottle and head to the bathroom. I fix my hair so it goes just above my eyes. It looks black with blue tip bangs. I got this only because my mom is the Mayor of our district.

"Vlad. Get up and get ready." my dad says.

"I am up." I say.

I change into my blue shirt and blue jeans. Then I go out and meet my dad.

"Lets go to reapings." he says.

We leave for reaping. I think of my family's participation in the games. My great uncle died in one of the games. So did my mom's sister. I know I had one family member participate in the 74th Hunger Games. But I don't know which one that is.

"Have fun." my dad says. Then he just leaves.

He really hates me. Ever sense I said that I really don't want to become the Mayor of the district. He's gotten really abusive. But I don't care. He will get over it soon.

I make it to reaping. I check in and stand in my spot. Then the whole thing starts. A girl is picked and she creates a huge scene. She knocks Bulock off the stage. Everyone helps her up.

"What a rude girl. Lets move on. Next is the boys." she says.

She picks a name and opens it. Then she goes to her spot.

"Vladimir Morgan!" she says.

I walk on the stage. Then I shake her hand.

"Here are your district 6 tributes!" she screams.

Maybe I can win my dad's love by winning the games. But I don't know. I guess anything is possible.

**District 6! I hoped you guys liked this one. Please review on Vladimir and Gloss!**


	9. Chapter 9: District 7 Tributes

**Kiki Clarbar's POV**

I wake up to the sound of my Gracie falling off the bed.

"Haha." she laughs.

She gets up.

"Hey, your up. Hi!" she says.

"Gracie. Get ready for reaping." I say.

She looks down at the ground. Then she runs off. Its not long before she comes back ready.

"Your turn." she says.

I leave and get ready. I brush my almost white hair. Its platinum blonde. Its so pretty. Not as pretty as Gracie's hair. After I do my hair I change into a purple skirt with a blue shirt. Then I meet up with Gracie.

"Time to go." I say.

We leave for reaping. While walking we meet up with my dad.

"I don't have work today so I guess I am going to reaping with you guys." he says.

We don't mind. So us three start walking. Before long we make it to reaping.

"If you need me. I'll be with the parents." he says. Then he leaves.

We check in and stand in our age groups. Its not long before Dix. Our escort, starts off.

"Well hello there District 7 and welcome. Lets get right to it. Ladies first." she says.

She picks a girls name. Then she goes back to her spot. She opens the slip.

"Kiki Clarbar!" she screams out.

I open my mouth. I cannot believe its me. Before I know it I am on the stage. Frozen in fear I stand there next to the women who pratically killed me.

"Now for the boys." she says.

I hope I can win for Gracie.

**Zebra Genie's POV**

I wake up in a ally. I feel like crap. But no on cares. I am an orphan that ran away. But its ok. As long as I'm alone I don't care.

I realize that its reaping day. I just head for reaping. I really don't care about getting all ready because it really doesn't matter. Someone gets picked. They died in the bloodbath or sometime in the few days. Then that's it. All I do is leave the ally and then go to reaping.

Once I get there I check in and stand in the back. Since I am an 18 year old this is my last one. After this I am going to start sponging off of people.

The whole ceremony thing starts. A girl is picked like usual. I find her reaction so funny because she looks at our escort like she is going to kill her.

"For the boys." says our escort.

She picks a guys name and goes to her spot. She opens the slip and looks out at us.

"Zebra Genie!" she says.

I shrug it off and get on stage.

"Shake hands." our escort says.

I just go into the Justice Building. I will not shake hands with that Kiki bitch. She'll die first anyways. I hope these games start so I can get this done and over with.

**I hope you guys liked this reaping. Please review on Kiki and Zebra.**


	10. Chapter 10: District 8 Tributes

**Wren Overhill's POV**

I get done fixing Alyssa's doll.

"Thank you Wren." Alyssa says.

"Wait." I say.

I rummage through my box of old clothes. I find a purple doll dress I made for Alyssa's doll.

"Here you go." I say.

Alyssa squeals.

"Thank you! Clove says thank you!" she screams. Then she changes her dolls clothes.

Tommy walks in. I see that he looks a little tired.

"Mom and dad says its time for reaping." he says.

I get up and leave the room. I decide to get ready. I change into a pink blouse with white capris. Then I add my knee high black boots. I fix my hair. I put my curly long hair into two pigtails so they stay off of my face. Then I decide to meet up with my parents.

"I'm ready mom." I say.

"Your dad is going to take you to reaping. I'm going to stay with Tommy and Alyssa." My mom says.

"Ok. Lets get going." I say.

"See you later Clare." my dad says.

We leave for reaping. Its not long before we get there. I check in and stand in my age group. Its not long before our escort. Named Will. Gets on stage and starts off.

"Hello District 8 and welcome to reapings. I hope you guys are excited. Lets go to the ladies first." he says.

He goes and picks a girls name. Then he goes back to his spot. He opens the slip slowly to add tension. The he decides to open it fast and reads the name.

"Wren Overhill!" he says.

I am shocked. I skip up on the stage with a smile. This pisses Willow off. I stand there in a smile. I have to cover my fear up. I am strong enough to win these games. I know I am.

**Hetink Willow's POV**

"Shelia! Are you ready yet?" I ask.

"Almost." she says.

My mom and I stand there and wait for my sister. Its her second reaping. On the first one we were almost late because she took so long. This time though I woke her up earlier so we can not be late. But it looks like that might change. The thing that sucks more is that I'm not even ready.

Shelia walks out of our bathroom. "Done." she says as she passes us.

I walk into the bathroom. I have long enough hair to where it is curly. But I don't mind. I try to put my brown curly hair out of my face. Then I put on my short tan trousers and my black tunic. Then I leave the bathroom.

"Lets go." my mom says.

We leave for reaping. It takes up awhile but we get there. Shelia and I check in and stand where we are suppose to. I see people start to flow in as more time passes. For once we are one of the first ones there. Its no long before Will, our escort, gets on the stage and starts off.

I see he picks a girl named Wren. I hope she gets far. I met her once and she was pretty nice.

"Now for the boys." Will says.

I hold my breath. I hope its not me.

Will picks a name and opens it fast. Then he reads the name and goes to his spot.

"Wain Trank!" he shouts.

Not him. He is only a 12 year old that just broke his waist from a factory accident.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream.

I hear a lot of gasps. I get up on the stage and take Wain's spot.

"What's your name?" Will asks.

"Hetink." I say.

"Here are your tributes. Hetink and Wren!" Will shouts.

Then we shake hands and get escorted into the Justice Building. I hope I can win this for our family.

**District 8! Only four more left! I hoped you guys liked this one. Please review on Wren and Hetink! **


	11. Chapter 11: District 9 Tributes

**Nikki Smith's POV**

"Landon get ready." I say.

He roll his eyes and gets up. He is only 12 so he really doesn't want to go to reapings. I don't blame him. Its just a death wish.

"There." Landon says.

I see that my brother just put on shorts and an old shirt. Good enough. I know that its my turn. I go and get ready. I try to straighten my long hair, then I put in in a pony tail. I put a green dress over my skinny body and I finish everything with black flats. It's a wonder why we are alive. We have so little food. I think that I'm going to volunteer to get us some more food and maybe a better place to live. After I finish I leave and meet up with my mom.

"Lets go kids." she says.

"Where's dad?" ask.

"He's working." my mom says.

I forgot. He works on reaping day. Anyways we leave and head to reaping. Its not long before we get there. We check in and I drop off Landon at his spot. Then I get to my spot. Its not long before our escort gets on stage.

"Hello and welcome District 9. For all you newbie in the reapings I'm Cash. Lets get this over with and go to the ladies." he says.

He goes and picks a name. Then he goes for his spot.

"I VOLUTNEER!" I scream.

I hear a lot of gasps. Its rare for a kid to volunteer for the games from District 9.

"Come up then." Cash says. He sure does sound annoyed.

I get up there and Cash asks me my name.

"Nikki Smith." I say.

I know that I'm in the games. I know I can win so Landon and my parents can live a longer better life.

**Arysian Luriel's POV**

I get up from the street ground. I run into my secret ally to change. I change into some black pants and a white shirt that is button down. I also add my favorite leather fingerless gloves. I an so nervous because its my first reaping.

I know what your thinking. A 12 year old on the streets. Its not that my family never loved me. Its just that they all died in a house fire by some crazy maniac.

"Get out of the way!" I hear someone say.

I see an old guy punch a random guy and walk off. This sucks. I hate living in the streets. I leave the ally and head to reaping. I walk by an old building and look at an old glass. I see that my dark brown hair is messy like usual. My eyes are gray too. I see that I have gotten even skinnier. I am also tanner. I can see why all of this is happening. Very little food and always outside because no one wants you.

I walk off and make it to reapings. I check in and stand next to a kid name Landon. I am about to talk to him but the escort starts off.

The escort introduces himself as Cash. He sounds arrogant. He picks a girl which I assume is Landon's sister because he starts to freak.

"Next is the boys." Cash says.

He goes and picks a guys name. I hope it isn't my name. I have mine in like 320 times because I took so many grain and oil and put extra more to earn some money by helping workers around the area. Cash steps back to his spot and opens the name.

"Arysian Luriel" Cash says.

I slowly walk up on the stage. I look down when I get on the stage.

"This is your District 9 tributes! Shake hands." Cash says.

I shake hands with Nikki and we go into the Justice Building. Mine as well try to win to improve my life.

**District 9! I hope you guys liked this one. Please review on Arysian and Nikki! **


	12. Chapter 12: District 10 Tributes

**Bathilda Ridlen's POV**

I finish working with my dad. Reapings are less than an hour.

"Get ready for reapings. We have to get this done soon. We have work to do." my dad says.

God I don't really like him. He works me so hard. No lie. He makes me work 18 hours a day. I only get four to sleep and two to eat. The only good thing about this is that I can last awhile without eating and have very good endurance. I am the strongest girl in our district.

"Hurry!" my dad shouts.

I run into our house. I go to my somewhat room and change. All I do is but a skirt on with a brown shirt. I would stay in work clothes but my dad would get made. It may seem childish too to have a 18 year old but its all I have. I leave my black hair into a ponytail and rush out.

"Lets go." my dad says.

We leave. Once we get to reaping I separate from him. I check in for the final time and stand all the way in the back. I wait for a little bit then a guy comes on the stage. He is wearing a pink suit. Yup. That's Quil for you. He's our weird escort.

"Lets just get this over with. We are going to have weaklings this year so ladies first as usual." Quil says.

He goes and picks a girls name. Then he goes back to his spot and opens the slip.

"Mary Mill!" he shouts.

No way. She is just a 12 year old girl that has sever cancer. She has a new Capital cancer where she can have random seizers and sometimes loose the control and feeling of her arms and legs. I will not allow this.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream.

I get on stage. I see the Quil's eyes pop out of his mouth as he looks at me is shock.

"What? My name is Bathilda." I say.

He shakes his head.

"You might win. I am shocked." Quil whispers.

I ignore him. Maybe I can win so I can get away from my dad. But I don't know. Anything can happen.

**Shore Dame's POV**

I run back with some stolen meat. I wake up Grovil, my sister.

"Time to get up. Can you fetch Lunar?" I ask.

She gets excited and runs out the door. Grovil is only seven and she loves our next door neighbor Lunar. Lunar babies her because she last her only kid in the games a couple of years ago.

Lunar walks in with Grovil. She walks up to me and hugs me.

"If I get picked and die. Take care of Grovil. I don't want anything to happen to her." I whisper. I usually say this. I don't want Grovil to die.

She nods at me.

"Get ready. The last thing you need is to be late to reapings and get whipped or lynched." Lunar says.

I smile at her. I run into my old room and get changed. I put on some black jeans with a brown button shirt. I fix my short blonde and leave my room.

I see that Lunar is playing with Grovil with her doll I got her a couple of weeks ago.

"I'm going." I say.

I hug Grovil and say goodbye to Lunar. Then I leave.

It takes a while but I make it to reapings. I check in and stand where I am suppose to go. Its not long before Quil starts off.

A huge girl volunteers. I thinks she will win.

"Now for the boys." Quil says.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shout.

Quil calls me on stage. I know that I can win. For some reason something in me told me to volunteer.

"I'm Shore." I say.

"Shake hands." Quil says.

I shake hands with my district partner. Then we get escorted into the Justice Building. I hope I can win so I can help Lunar and Grovil.

**I hoped you guys liked this reaping. Two more left then the parade! Please review on Shore and Bathilda!**


	13. Chapter 13: District 11 Tributes

**Fillin Jalek's POV**

I get ready for reaping. I put on my favorite red dress. Then I fix my long brown hair so it looks straightened. Then I go and meet my parents.

"Looks like someone is growing up." My father jokes.

"Yeah, soon I'll be able to work on the fields." I say.

"My baby is growing up!" my mom fake sobs.

We laugh at her. Then we hear the warning bell for reapings.

"Time to go." my parents say.

We go to reaping. When we get there I check in and stand in my usual section. Its not long before our escort starts off.

"Hello District 11! My name is Honey if you don't know me. Lets have a good year. Ladies first!" Honey shouts.

She goes and picks a girls name. Then she goes back to her spot and opens the little slip.

"Fillin Jalek!" she shouts.

I get very happy and run up on stage. I know that I can win this.

"What a every energetic kid." Honey comments.

"Of course I am." I say.

"Here is your female tribute District 11!" Honey shouts.

I can't wait to win!

**Alan Ridgeback's POV**

I hit my head on a wooden board. Great. Now I'm up. I really don't get ready for reaping. All I have is a old raggedy brown pants. But they are so raggedy they are more like shorts. I leave for reaping.

On the way there I see a girl named Fillin laugh with her family. Lucky. I hope she doesn't get picked. She seems nice. Soon I make it to reaping and I check in. I guess the Capital likes blood because they sure take a lot. Anyways I go to my spot and wait for reaping to start.

Like usual Honey picks someone. Sadly its Fillin. I hope she wins. Soon Honey moves on.

"Time for the boys." Honey says.

She goes and picks a guys name. Then she goes to her spot and opens the slip.

"Alan Ridgeback!" she says.

I walk up. I make no noise or emotion. Once I take my spot Honey gets giddy.

"Here are your District 11 Tributes!" she yells. Then she faces Fillin and I.

"Shake hands." she says.

We shake hands. She smiles at me and I smile back. Then we walk into the Justice Building. I don't know if I can win or not.

**District 11! I hoped you guys liked it. Sorry that its short. Please review on Fillin and Alan.**


	14. Chapter 14: District 12 Tributes

**Alexis Fleet's POV**

I wake up to the sound of a child crying. Great. I forgot today is reaping. I live in a orphanage. Its quite a sad story. My parents died in a storm. They where working when a storm attacked the district. My parents where trying to save people but got killed when a tree fell on the building and killed them. I miss them so much.

"Alexis. Put this one. Reaping is very soon." says one of the orphanage workers.

I see she left me with a white dress with gladiator shoes. I put them on. Then I go meet up with my friend Gladiolus.

"Hey you need help." I ask.

"Yes." she says.

I help her change. Then we head off to reaping. One thing I hate is that she is blind. I always have to help. But I love her as if she is my own sister so I always take care of her. Its not long before we have to check in.

"Arm." says the Capital worker.

I give her both of our arms. She takes blood and we take our spots. Its not long before our escort named Coal, starts off. I think that it's funny that her name is something we mine here.

"Hello District 12 and welcome welcome welcome to another Hunger Games. So, lets not make you guys hurt from excitement. Ladies first!" she says.

She goes and picks a girls name. Then she goes back to her spot. She opens the slip as usual and she looks up.

"Gladiolus Greene!" she says.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream.

"No." I hear Gladiolus whisper.

"Its ok." I tell her.

I walk up to the stage. I get on the stage and take my spot. There was no way I was going to let Gladiolus get in these games.

"Alexis." I tell Coal before she can ask.

I hope that I can win.

**Daniel Dash's POV**

Great its reaping. I get up and change into a white dress shirt with tan pants. I finish everything off with some black sandals. I leave my parents house without telling them. They don't need to know. Like they care anyways.

I make it to reaping just in time. I check in and stand in my spot. I see that Coal picked a blind girl and her friend volunteered. I feel so sorry for them. I wish that Alexis girl wins. Wait.

"It's the boys turn!" Coal asks.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream.

I hear a lot of gasps. I run up on the stage and take my stop.

"Daniel Dash is my name." I say.

"Well. Two volunteers in one reaping from District 12. This is so awesome!" Coal jumps with joy.

"Shake hands please." Coal asks.

I shake hands with Alexis. I smile to her so she smiles back.

"Here is your District 12 tributes! Alexis and Daniel!" Coal yells.

We get escorted to the Justice Building. I know I will die but I'm going to do it so this orphan girl can win.

**No more reapings! I'm finally done! I hope you guys liked this one. Please review about Alexis and Daniel. Tomorrow there will be the parade!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Parade

**Fedora's POV**

It's the parade. I like the parade. I love how we dress up as something that represents our district. Since I am from District 1 I get something shiny.

"Hold still. Almost done." Kara, my stylist says.

"There. You are done! Look in the mirror." Kara says.

I turn around to see what I look like. I am wearing a shiny gold suit with fake colorful gems covering the whole body. The suit also shows my body.

"Time to get ready." Kara says.

I follow her out. I wonder how this experience is going to be like.

**Elise's POV**

Its so hard to walk. My costume is a robot costume with lasers and some technology pads on my arms and chest. I just made it to the chariot. I see that Hal is dressed the same as I am.

"Having a tough time walking?" I ask.

"Yeah. But it could be worse. We could be like that one year where they were naked and covered in technology chips." Hal says.

I laugh at this.

"Lets get ready." says Hal's stylist.

We get on the chariot. I hope I get some sponsors.

**Vladimir's POV**

My district partner and I are dressed up as head lights. This is so embarrassing. I feel like dying.

"District 1!" I hear.

I see district 1 looks good as usual. They are wearing gold suits with colorful gems. District 2 looks good too. They look like stone gods. District 3 looks like robots. Looks kinda painful. District 4 look like fisherman as usual. District 5 looks like electricity bolts. Kinda unusual but cool for District 5.

"District 6!" I hear.

I wonder how bad this will go.

**Alexis's POV**

The parade has started. Daniel and I are dressed up as Coal miners. It's a little heavy for me but hey, it works.

The guy from 6 looked kinda annoyed. I don't blame him. Dressed up as a lousy headlight is kinda bad. I feel sorry for him. The girl from District 7 looks like a tree and the guy looks like a lumberjack. He also looks mad. I feel sorry for the girl.

The guys from 8 look like workers. Kinda old. District 9 look like scarecrows. It could be worse. District 10 look like cows. District 11 look like mixed up plants. Its weird but at least its colorful.

"District 12!" I hear.

We go out. I see lots of people cheer and scream my name. I get a lot of flowers from people throwing them. Next thing I know all of us tributes line up and wait for the president to start his speech. I see him appear.

"Hello tributes. The Capital welcomes you. I personally welcome you. I salute to your courage and sacrifices and your bravery to participate in the games. I wish you the best of luck and I hope you do well. I hope we have a good year. Happy Hunger Games. And, may the odds be ever in your favor!" Says President Scott.

Then he leaves his podium and we go into the training building. I hope I can make some allies because I'm going to need them.


	16. Chapter 16: Training Day 1

**Len's POV**

My district partner and I make it down to the training room. We are one of the last ones. The only districts that are missing is Districts 12 and 7. We stand in the circle that is created. Its not long before the last two districts join us. Once they do so a random women joins us in the center of all of us.

"Hello. My name is Zanna. I am here to tell you the rules of training. First rule. No fighting with other tributes. You'll have plenty of time to do that in the arena. Second rule. Do all of the necessary course we have for you. That is the sprints and brain game. Final rule. Have fun. I recommend that you don't ignore survival skills. Everyone wants to get a sword or a spear but a lot of you will most likely die from exposure. So, I wish you the best of luck. Have fun!" Zanna finishes off and leaves the room.

I know that I have no alliance. So I start off at fire training. I will start off with survival skills. Maybe tomorrow I will do weapons. I really don't know yet. I will end up with something.

**Olympia's POV**

So far the only Careers are Jamie and I. I see the guy from 1 come up to us.

"Where's the girl?" Jamie asks.

"She doesn't want to be a Career. By the way my name's Fedora. Call me Fed." the guy says.

"I'm Olympia and this is Jamie." I say.

"Wait. Aren't you last year's little sister?" he asks.

I remember going to top eight interviews. I nod my head.

"Lunch!" I hear Zanna say.

We go to lunch. Later Fed comes with the guy from what I'm guessing from 3.

"This is Hal. He is strong so I think he can make up the spot for Jane." Fed says.

I look over at Jamie. Looks like he agrees.

"Hi." Hal says.

"I'm Olympia and this is Jamie." I say.

"Wait?" Hal looks at me weird.

"Yes, my brother is last year's winner." I say.

I hopefully we can get at least one more Career. Then I think that we will be set.

**Daniel's POV**

I sit next to Alexis during lunch.

"You want an alliance?" I ask.

"Ok." Alexis says.

I got an alliance. Soon lunch ends. So we move back to training.

"Healing?" Alexis asks.

"Sure." I say.

We go to healing station. We learn how to heal a infection and to heal burns. Soon we move to ax throwing. I show her how to throw. She does ok. But kinda fails. I will teach her how to use a weapon. Hopefully these games end soon because I really don't want anyone to die.

**Zebra's POV**

I am one of the many people who don't have an alliance. Its ok. I don't need one. I can kill everyone on day one.

I shove the girl from 1 out off knife throwing. I do ok. I know what I'm going to use as a weapon. Next I go to fire. I really can't make one so when I make one I throw the trainer into the fire. All I do is burn his leg.

"Stop that!" I hear a guard.

I get in trouble. Then I get escorted into my room. Tomorrow will be more interesting. Maybe I can make it into the Career alliance.

**Here is Training Day 1. I hope you like it. Please review. The more you review the more your character(s) will have POV's and last longer in the games.**


	17. Chapter 17: Training Day 2

**Pierce's POV**

I've been looking for an alliance. So far I can't find one. I see that the girl from 3 has no alliance. I walk up to her.

"Hey." I say.

"Alliance?" she asks.

"Yeah. I'm Pierce." I say.

"Elise." she says as I shake hands with her.

"Where you want to go?" she asks.

"Want to go spears?" she asks.

We go to the spears. I throw one and hit the dummy in the head. I see that Elise doesn't look surprise.

"Let me have a go." she says.

She shoots and does good. Hits the dummy in the chest. This surprises me. She is kinda small like that girl from 2.

"Your pretty good." I say.

"Thanks. So are you. Want to keep going?" Elise asks.

We start taking turns and learn new skills from each other. I'm glad I got her as a partner.

**Bathilda's POV**

So far the only alliance I have is Shore.

"Lets go to fire making." I say.

"Lunch time!" I hear Zanna.

"After lunch." Shore says.

We get our food. You would think that in the Capital we would get good food. But no. We got cheap soup with small pieces of chicken with some noodles. But I love the broth. I see the guy from 11 sit alone.

"I'll be back." I say to Shore.

I feel sorry for him. I sit with him.

"You want an alliance?" I ask him.

He looks up.

"Sure." he says.

We move over to my table. I find that the girl from his district is there too.

"This is Fillin." Shore says.

"I'm Alan." says the kid I just helped.

"I'm Bathilda and this is sadly Shore." I say.

Fillin laughs.

"Hey." Shore says.

Lunch ends soon. We all throw away our terrible food supplies and go back to training. We decide to learn how to make a fire because that is essential.

**Sorisita's POV**

I just learn that I fail at bow and arrows. I will defiantly know not to get that weapon. I try the tridents and see that I am very good at them. They are almost like a spear so I know that either a spear or a trident would be a good weapon.

I decide to move on to survival. I see the girl from 6 comes up to me.

"Can I be in a alliance with you?" she asks.

"Sure. I'm Sorisita." I say.

"I'm Gloss." she says

I have made an alliance member. This is good. Now I know that I won't be alone.

**Nikki's POV**

I finish up with running test. I did ok so I move on to axes. I meet up with the girl from 1. Oh no. A Career.

"Hey." she says.

I look over at her.

"Hi." I say.

"You want to be in a alliance. I'm Jane." she says.

"Aren't you with the Careers?" I ask.

"Haha no. I'm not that sadistic." she says.

"Ok. I'm Nikki." I say.

We shake hands. I know I have a good ally because she is from a Career district. What gets me is why she isn't with the Careers.

"Training is over!" I hear Zanna.

"Bye." I say.

Jane and I go our separate ways. Tomorrow is our last day of training. I will have to learn a few more things tomorrow. The more the actual games get closer the more nervous I get. I wonder what's going to happen in the arena.

**Training Day 2! I hope you guys liked it. Please review! **


	18. Chapter 18: Training Day 3

**Arysian's POV**

Great. Final day of training and yet I have no alliance. I see that the guy from 7 is alone. But he keeps turning down offers. Plus, he seems like a jerk. I see the guy from 6 all alone and he is learning how to use a ax. I walk over to him.

"Hey." I say casually.

"Let me guess you want an alliance?" he asks.

I gulp. "Yeah." I say.

He throws his final ax. It's a kill shot to the chest. He looks at me and scans me.

"I want to be in a alliance with you. My name is Vladimir. Call me Vlad." says Vladimir.

I shake his hand. "My name is Arysian." I say.

"Nice gloves." Vlad says.

"Thanks." I say.

I finally got an alliance. This is good. I know that I am safe for a while. So far, so good.

**Kiki's POV**

I have to alliance. But I'm sure that I will get one soon. I know it.

"Lunch!" I hear.

Great. It's lunch. I finish up with plant knowledge and go to lunch. We all go to lunch. I sit alone. With something that I guess is chicken with some pasta and some of what I'm guessing soup. I start to eat the hot soup. I look up and realize that the guy from 5 is all alone. He looks at me and I give him the hand motion to sit with me. I walks over to me and sits down.

"Would you like to be in a alliance with me? I'm Niki." I introduce.

He looks hesitant. Then he looks down at his food. Then back up at me.

"Sure. I'm Len from 5. Where are you from?" Len asks me.

"District from 7." I say.

We get to know each other. Then we decide to go to spear throwing after lunch. Before I know it lunch is over so we leave and go to spear throwing. I am so happy I got an alliance.

**Wren's POV**

I have no alliance. I see that the tributes from 12 are together. I wonder if they will take me. I walk over to the girl.

"Hi. I'm Wren." I say.

She turns around.

"Hey. I'm Alexis. If you want you can join our alliance." Alexis says.

"Can I really?" I ask. I am really happy.

The guy turns around and glares at me.

"I'm Daniel. Welcome to the alliance." he says.

We shake hands. Then work on survival skills. I am so glad I got an alliance. I hope I make it far.

**Final day of training. I hope you guys liked this one. Sorry if it sucks. Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19: Judging

**Jane's POV**

Zanna has us all lined up to be judged for training scores. I know that I have to go first because girls goes first and district 1 goes first.

"Jane Oliver." I hear my name.

I get up and walk in. I see that there are judges looking at me. I go over to my special skill. The rope station. I show that I know how to do traps and how to hang someone in their sleep and how to use it for protection. The judges nod at me and I leave the room. I hope that I get a good score.

**Olympia's POV**

I walk in and see all the judges. I show off that I can throw spears and knives perfectly. They all are kill shots. This surprises the judges because I am only 12.

"You may go now." says the head gamemaker.

I nod my head and leave. I hope I get a good score. I'm going to need sponsors.

**Elise's POV**

I walk in and see all the judges still ready. Looks like we have good Careers this year. I show off by using bow and arrows and that I am really good at hiding. Then I leave when the judges tell me too. I wonder what score I got.

**Pierce's POV**

"Pierce Waters." I hear.

I walk in to see that the judges are getting bored. I go over to the spear and trident station and throw three tridents and two spears. Then I show that I can use both in when I am near someone.

"You did well. You can leave now." says one of the judges.

So I leave. I guess I am going to have to wait till later tonight to see what I got.

**Len's POV**

I walk in to find the judges bored. So I go over to the wood station and create five ninja stars. Then I go over to knife throwing and throw all five and show that I am really good with ninja stars.

"Put ninja stars in the arena." I say. Then I leave.

I know I left the judges surprised. I hope I get a good score though. It would be nice to have a good score.

**Vladimir's POV**

I walk in and show that I am ok with knives and spears. Then I decide to leave. I know that I will not get a good score but my real talent will be shown in the arena.

**Kiki's POV**

I walk in and throw some small knives. Then I show that I can make a slingshot and make some poisonous darts. Then they tell me to leave, so I do so. I wonder what kind of score I got.

**Wren's POV**

I walk in and make a blowgun. All I do is make it out of some wood that was left here and some darts with knife tips at the end. I show that I have good aim with it and I leave. I wonder what I got? I hope I get a good score because I know that I am going to need some sponsors.

**Arysian's POV**

I hear my name so I walk in. I see the judges are bored and getting tired of this. I go to the knives and show that I can really hide one and use it when I am in a fight with someone. Then they say that I can leave. So I do.

**Shore's POV**

I walk in. I go over to the tridents and pick up one that looks the most like a pitch fork. I toss it around and stab a few dummies really fast. Then I do the same thing with a sword. I know I got the judges attention so I leave. I know that I will get a good score. I just know it.

**Alan's POV**

I know its my turn. I hear my name and I walk in. I go over to the knives. You can see that a few of them have been used. I show off that I can hide them, use them in hand to hand combat, and throw them pretty well.

"You may go." says one of the judges. So I leave. There's really nothing else to do so I guess I will just have to wait till tonight when scores come on.

**Alexis's POV**

I know that it's my turn to be judged. So I walk in. I show off on the machine that I am very smart. I also show that I can hide really well.

"You may go." I hear from one of the judges.

I leave. I hope I got a good score so I can get some sponsors.

**Here is the judging. I hope you like this one. Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20: Scores!

**Jamie's POV**

Olympia and I sit down with our escort and stylists and wait for scores to come on. The tv turns on.

"Shh! Scores are on." I say.

**District 1:**

**Jane Oliver: 7**

**Fedora Wonder: 8**

"Looks like District 1 didn't do good this year." I say.

**District 2:**

**Olympia Aqua: 10**

**Jamie Olympius: 10**

"I got a 10!" Olympia cheers.

"Lets get ready for interviews!" says Olympia's stylist.

Then we get dragged off to get ready. I so can't wait for interviews.

**Althea's POV**

I get nervous about scores. So far they are good.

**District 3:**

**Elise Moonwalker: 9**

**Hal Rivers: 7**

**District 4:**

**Sorisita Chrae: 6**

**Pierce Waters: 9**

**District 5:**

**Althea Dusk: 7**

**Len Kinchi: 7**

**District 6:**

**Gloss Nibblehatch: 3**

**Vladimir Morgan: 5**

"Good job Len." I say.

"You too." Len says.

I got an ok score. Maybe I can get some sponsors at the interviews.

**Hetink's POV**

I finally get to find out what I got.

**District 7:**

**Kiki Clarbar: 8**

**Zebra Genie: 5**

**District 8:**

**Wren Overhill: 6 **

**Hetink Willow: 8 **

**District 9:**

**Nikki Smith: 9**

**Arysian Luriel: 5**

Yes! I got a 8! I am so happy. I guess next up is interviews.

**Daniel's POV**

**District 10:**

**Bathilda Ridlen: 12**

**Shore Dame: 11**

**District 11:**

**Fillin Jalek: 11**

**Alan Ridgeback: 8**

**District 12:**

**Alexis Fleet: 6**

**Daniel Dash: 6**

I see that Alexis and I only got a 6.

"I guess we will have to do something over interviews." I say.

"Lets just get ready." Alexis says.

"Lets go." says our escorts at the same time.

I can't believe that tomorrow is the actual games. I am going to be so nervous at interviews its not going to be funny. I hope it works out though.

**There are the scores! I hope you guys liked this one. Please review! **


	21. Chapter 21: Interviews

**Jane's POV**

I wait in line with the other tributes for interviews. I can't believe that my stylist did a great job on my dress. It is a nice velvet blue dress. I really love it.

"Here's you master of hosts, Kaivan!" I hear.

I remember him. He is a very skinny guy. Last year he had short spiked up green hair with green suit and all that. Even his eyes are green. A rumor we have in our district is his eyes have no true color because he wears so many different color contacts.

"Thank you! Its not about me. Today is for the tributes! Lets welcome them starting off with Jane Oliver!" Kaivan says.

I get escorted on stage. I put on a big smile for the Capital. I get greeted by Kaivan and we shake hands and sit down.

"How are you Jane?" Kaivan asks.

"I'm doing great. Just missing home." I say.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is it true you have a sister?" Kaivan asks.

"Yes. Her name is Pandora. I usually call her Panda. I do miss her." I say.

"Aw!" the crowd screams.

"Well that's touching. I am sorry though times up." Kaivan says.

We get up and shake hands. Then I get off the stage. I wonder if I got any sponsors.

**Pierce's POV**

Interviews are kinda like the usual. District 1 tributes do good. District 2 tributes do well too. District 3 guy was really kind. He also showed that he really cared for his family. The girl was confident and smart without acting like a total psycho. Sorisita showed that she was kind, but she also looked shy. Soon it is my turn.

"Up next is Pierce Waters!" I hear Kaivan.

I get up on stage. I give out a smile and shake Kaivan's hand. Then I sit down with him.

"How are you?" Kaivan asks.

"I'm doing really well." I say.

There really isn't much to talk about during the interview. I try to look as charming as possible. Soon my turn is over and I get off the stage. I have to ignore interviews because tomorrow is the real deal. I have to prepare.

**Hetink's POV**

The guy from 4 looked charming. The girl from 5 was funny as hell. The guy from 5 though was smart and trying to persuade people to sponsor him. The girl from 6 was kinda bitchy. The guy from 6 though was very smart and confident but not to much to make himself look arrogant and like a Career. The girl from 7 was sweet, but also mysterious. The guy from her district look like a jerk. Wren looks so innocent.

Soon it is my turn.

"Lets hear it for Hetink Willow!" I hear.

I walk on the stage. And greet everyone. I do what every tribute does and shake hands with Kaivan. Then we sit down.

All we talked about was my life back home and how I think I'm going to do in the games. Soon I am done and the interviews keep going on. I stand there and watch them.

The girl from 9 look so nice and kind. The guy from her district was shy, but kind too. The girl from 10 look tough and ruthless. In a way I am not surprised because she is the girl that got that 12 for a training score. The guy from 10 was very cocky. The girl from 11 was shy and very loving. The guy from her district was very determined that he will get far and win. The girl from 12 looks so innocent and kind. The guy looked nice but was kinda jumpy.

Soon interviews are over and all of us that stayed to watch the rest of the interviews were forced to head back to our rooms. I really don't want tomorrow to come because I am so scared that I will die in the bloodbath. I guess tomorrow will decide everything.

**I really hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry if it was to short or it sucked, or both. Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22: Countdown

**Hal's POV**

All of us tributes get on this hovercraft. As soon as all of us are ready and have our trackers in our arms the whole area goes dark so we can't see. Soon we are where we get dropped off. Then we all go in different rooms. When I get to mine I see my stylist, named Yun. Is there.

"Here you go." she says. She gives me a jacket.

"Thank you." I say.

He shake hands. I am going to miss her. She was very nice.

"Good luck. I hope you win." Yun says.

I nod. Then I get in the tube. It starts to rise.

**Jane's**

**60**

**59**

I get ready. I am going to need it.

**Fedora's POV**

**58**

**57**

I can't believe its time. I hope I win.

**Olympia's POV**

**56**

**55**

**54**

I try to get ready. I see we are on a mountain or a hill top. Its rocky around the Cornucopia but around this whole area is a forest. Unique but original.

**Jamie's POV**

**53**

**52**

About time. Ready for a good one Capital?

**Elise's POV**

**51**

**50**

Oh dear god not me. Why do I have to die?

**Hal's POV**

**49**

**48**

I hope I can win.

**Sorisita's POV**

**47**

**46 **

I get ready. I hope I can win and return to my family.

**Pierce's POV**

**45**

**44**

the timer keeps making time go by. I get ready. Hopefully I win.

**Althea's POV**

**43**

**42**

Ok. Game face on. I get ready. I know I can win. I just know it.

**Len's POV**

**41**

**40**

I stand there and get ready. I hope that I can get far with my alliance.

**Gloss's POV**

**39**

**38**

I stand there. I am so surprised that its already time. I don't know what to do.

**Vladimir's POV**

**37**

**36**

**35**

I can't believe the arena design. Its so weird. I ignore it and see some weapons I can use. Like that scythe that is badly hidden behind the Cornucopia. I aim my body towards it and get ready.

**Kiki's POV**

**34**

**33**

I am so nervous. I decide to get ready. I know I can do this.

**Zebra's POV**

**32**

**31**

Out of the way bitches I am so totally going to win.

**Wren's POV**

**30**

**29**

I wonder how far I am going to make it. I put on a confident face and get ready.

**Hetink's POV**

**28**

**27**

I get ready. Hopefully I survive this cruel event.

**Nikki's POV**

**26**

**25**

All I do is stand there. I don't know what to do. I can fight, or run into the forest. I don' know what to do.

**Arysain's POV**

**24**

**23**

Oh great. The bloodbath. I wonder how far I will make it.

**Bathilda's POV**

**22**

**21**

**20 **

**19**

I see a huge bag that looks right for me. I face towards it.

**Shore's POV**

**18**

**17**

**16**

I see that every tribute looks ready. I wonder what is everyone's plan to survive this event.

**Fillin's POV**

**15**

**14**

**13**

I see that the girl from 1 looks ready. She is on my right while a guy from what looks like 9 is ready too. I get into running position.

**Alan's POV**

**12**

**11**

I get ready. I hope that I survive this. I am going to try to win.

**Alexis's POV**

**10 **

**9**

**8**

I see that Daniel is ready. So I get ready. I hope my alliance and I make it out alive.

**Daniel's POV**

**7**

**6**

Lets just get this over with.

**5**

**4 **

**3 **

**2**

**1**

…**...**

**Ok. There is the countdown. Here is the alliances.**

**Alliance 1 (Careers):**

**Olympia from 2**

**Fedora from 1**

**Hal from 3**

**Jamie from 2**

**Alliance 2:**

**Bathlida from 10**

**Shore from 10**

**Fillin from 11**

**Alan from 11**

**Alliance 3:**

**Elise from 3**

**Pierce from 4**

**Alliance 4:**

**Alexis from 12**

**Wren from 8**

**Daniel from 12**

**Alliance 5:**

**Kiki from 7**

**Len from 5**

**Alliance 6:**

**Vladimir from 6**

**Arysian from 9**

**Alliance 7:**

**Sorisita from 4**

**Gloss from 6**

**Alliance 8:**

**Nikki from 9**

**Jane from 1**

**No alliance:**

**Hetink from 8**

**Zebra from 7**

**Althea from 5**

**I hoped you guys like this chapter. Just for a heads up for the bloodbath I am going to pick random names out of a hat to see who dies. To me that is fair. Please review! **


	23. Chapter 23: Bloodbath

**Althea's POV**

I sprint right off of my podium and aim right for two bags. One is a big green one that can easily be disguised and the other one a small purple one. I am about to grab them when the guy from 7 pushes me off. I look up at him and then he charges off without the bags. What was the point of that? I get up and get the bags and run down the mountain top and into the forest. I keep running. I am not going to stop.

**Daniel's POV**

I see that Alexis and Wren are getting bags on the outside. I decide to run inside the Cornucopia to get a sword or a good spear. I see a good size sword so I grab it. I am about to run out when I feel a something stab me in the arm.

I fall down in pain. What the heck! Who got me!

"Got you!" I turn around to see the guy from 2. He takes my sword and raises it over my head. He winks and…..

**Vladimir's POV**

I see everyone is dying. The guy from 12 just got his head stabbed. The guy from 7 got killed by the guy from 1 using a spear. I run to the back of the Cornucopia and then take a good size bag. Then I run off. I meet up with the guy from 2.

"Where you going with that?" he asks.

I slam the bag right into his face and run off. I meet up with Arysian who got a small green bag.

"Lets run down the hill and hide." I say.

Arysian agrees and we run down the mountain. We hide in a empty log. So far so good.

**Gloss's POV**

Where is Sorisita? I see her. The guy from 3 is on her and is raising his spear. I charge after him and tackle him.

"Take my bag!" I scream at Sorisita. She nods and take his spear and my bag. I see she also has a bag. Then she takes off. I see the guy from 3 is really mad.

"You bitch!" he screams.

He picks me up by my throat. It hurts to breath. Then I see the guy from 2 come up to me with a knife.

"She's yours." he says.

The guy from 3 smiles. He takes the knife and puts it on my throat. He cuts my throat. I feel so much pain and….

**Alan's POV**

I see that Shore, Bathlida, and Fillin got some bags. I see that I got nothing.

"Come on Alan!" I hear.

I try to run with them. Then I hear something behind me. I turn around to see the guy from 1 throw a spear at me. It hits my chest.

"No!" I hear Fillin scream.

The world goes dark and…..

**Elise's POV**

I am so glad that the bloodbath is finally over. Pierce and I got a few things. I got two bags while Pierce got a small bag and a sword. I wonder how many died. I guess we will find out later.

**There is the bloodbath. I pulled out Daniel, Gloss, Alan, and Zebra's names. Sorry if you liked them. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review!**

**Placing:**

**24. Daniel Dash (District 12)**

**23. Zebra Genie (District 7) **

**22. Gloss Nibblehatch (District 6)**

**21. Alan Ridgeback (District 11)**

**Survivors:**

**Both from District 1**

**Both from District 2**

**Both from District 3**

**Both from District 4**

**Both from District 5**

**Vladimir Morgan from District 6**

**Kiki Clarbar from District 7**

**Both from District 8**

**Both from District 9**

**Both from District 10**

**Fillin Jalek from District 11**

**Alexis Fleet from District 12**


	24. Chapter 24: Day 1

**Sorisita's POV**

Great. I am in the forest all alone. I see that I got two bags. I see that I am all alone. I check the bags.

The one has five packs a jerky and two full water bottles. The other one has rope, a knife, and some matches. This is good. I put all the supplies in the bigger one of the bags. Surprisingly it all fits. Then I grab my spear and leave. But before I do that I hide the empty bag so no one knows that I was here. I hide it good then leave. I guess I am on my own.

**Wren's POV**

Alexis and I have only got two bags. I check mine while she check hers.

"What do you got?" I ask.

"I got some jerky, water bottles that are empty. To be exact two. A small healing kit, and some rope. How about you?" Alexis asks.

I search my bag.

"I got some rope, two knives, and a lot of dehydrated fruit." I say.

We decide to split the supplies.

"Where to next?" Alexis asks.

"Away from the Cornucopia." I say.

She agrees. So we head away from the mountain. Hopefully we don't run into anyone.

**Kiki's POV**

"Len, we got nothing." I say.

"Its ok. We will just steal supplies from tributes at night." Len says.

I have no choice. I agree with him. I would rather do this then be alone.

**Shore's POV**

So far we got nothing. In Bathilda's bag she got some food but mostly just rocks and wood to make to bag difficult to carry. Fillin got a small knife and a water bottle in her bag. I got some food and some water flasks and a small knife.

"Let's move out." I say.

My alliance agrees. We decide to leave. I don't want to stick around.

**Hetink's POV**

I got a good bag. I got some food, some water, and even a couple throwing knives.

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

Four dead. That is a little low. One year there was 20 dead in the bloodbath. That was a very short games. Only lasted two days. But it was a good year.

I decide to just climb a tree and hide for the night. It is about to approach and I don't want to stick around in the night.

**Olympia's POV**

We all get our supplies and pick our weapons.

"I call the biggest sword!" Jamie says.

"I call spears!" Fedora screams.

I find a kit that is a blow dart set. It has 20 little darts filled with puke green liquid. The blow gun is already made too.

"I call this!" I scream.

"What is it?" Jamie asks.

"It's a blowgun. I can really use it because I am so small." I say.

"What about you Hal?" Fedora asks.

He makes a lasso.

"This is mine." he says.

It starts to get dark. We find four tents so we set them up. We all eat some apples as the anthem plays.

**District 6: Gloss Nibblehatch **

**District 7: Zebra Genie**

**District 11: Alan Ridgeback**

**District 12: Daniel Dash**

The night sky ends. I decide to go to bed. I think that we will hunt tomorrow but only time will tell.

**There is Day 1! I hope you like it! Please review!**

**Placing:**

**24. Daniel Dash (District 12)**

**23. Zebra Genie (District 7) **

**22. Gloss Nibblehatch (District 6)**

**21. Alan Ridgeback (District 11)**

**Survivors:**

**Both from District 1**

**Both from District 2**

**Both from District 3**

**Both from District 4**

**Both from District 5**

**Vladimir Morgan from District 6**

**Kiki Clarbar from District 7**

**Both from District 8**

**Both from District 9**

**Both from District 10**

**Fillin Jalek from District 11**

**Alexis Fleet from District 12**


	25. Chapter 25: Day 2

**Alexis's POV**

It's been real upsetting since Daniel died.

"Cheer up. At least we got some supplies and we are not near the Careers." Wren says. I really like her. She always tries to cheer me up.

"Thanks. But we would be in a better situation if Daniel was here." I say.

Wren looks down. She starts to stroke one of her blonde ponytails.

"Why don't we get some berries to cheer us up?" Wren asks.

"Ok." I say. We get up and start to look for berry bushes. I hope we find some so we can get some food.

**Bathilda's POV**

"I'm going hunting." I say to Fillin and Shore.

"Be careful." Shore says.

"Ok." I say.

I leave with nothing but one of the rocks that was in my bag. I know that not some small knife or a bow and arrows will do good for me. Maybe a sword would but we didn't get one. So I will just use this rock. It's hard enough to break someone's skull. So I'm good.

_Snap!_

_Snap!_

_Snap!_

What was that? I raise my rock and look around. Then I see the guy from 5. Along with the girl from 7. I try to hide myself.

"Where to Len?" the girl asks.

"I really don't know. Maybe we should climb the mountain and hide between rocks so the Careers won't see us and we can steal supplies." Len says.

That is a smart idea. But it would be a better one if it was much more into the game. Not when there is like 20 of us still left.

"Whatever. Lets go this way." the girl says.

They head for the direction the girl pointed. I decide to get one of them and I raise my rock really high. Then I throw it and it hit's the guy from in the back of the head.

**BOOM!**

"LEN!" the girl screams.

I come charging after her. But she is to fast and gets away. I take my rock and head back. I see that there is blood on the rock. So I try to wipe it off on leaves around the area. As soon as I clean it good I head back.

Its not long before I find my alliance.

"Where were you? Was that cannon from you?" Fillin questions.

"Yup. Guy from 5. This rock is handy." I say.

Shore kinda laughs at this.

"Good job. Wanna find some dinner too?" Shore asks.

I know that he is being sarcastic. But I manage to throw that rock and kill a squirrel.

"Dinner for three." I say.

Shore's jaw drops.

"What? You wanted dinner." I say sarcastically.

We all laugh. I love my alliance. I can't kill them. Or at least I don't think I can.

**Kiki's POV**

That bitch from 10 killed Len. I don't know what to do. I have no weapon, no alliance, no food, nothing. I really wish something would happen.

"You!" I hear. I jump at the voice and turn around. I see the guy from 4 and girl from 3.

"Please don't kill me!" I shout.

"Don't worry. We need people. Want to join?" the girl asks.

I look at them like they are crazy. Really?

"We aren't joking. I'm Pierce and this is Elise." the guy says as he hold his hand out.

I shake the hand. "I'm Kiki. Thank you." I say.

I guess I am in a alliance. I hope I can survive long with these guys!

**Nikki's POV**

Jane fell asleep a little bit ago. I am on night watch. It's getting dark. I wonder who died. I guess I'll find out soon.

"Nikki?" I hear.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Mind if I take watch? I can't sleep." Jane says.

"Sure. But I want to see who died." I say.

"Ok." Jane says.

Soon it gets dark enough where the anthem plays. This is it.

**District 5: Len Kinchi**

I feel sorry for him. But it's the games. I decide to hide in the brush where Jane was and fall asleep. We are safe for another day. This is good so far.

**Here is Day 2. I hope you liked it. I had a hard time deciding who to kill so I had to rewrite it a couple of times. Please review!**

**Placing:**

**24. Daniel Dash (District 12)**

**23. Zebra Genie (District 7)**

**22. Gloss Nibblehatch (District 6)**

**21. Alan Ridgeback (District 11)**

**20. Len Kinchi (District 5)**

**Survivors:**

**Both from District 1**

**Both from District 2**

**Both from District 3**

**Both from District 4**

**Althea Dusk from District 5**

**Vladimir Morgan from District 6**

**Kiki Clarbar from District 7**

**Both from District 8**

**Both from District 9**

**Both from District 10**

**Fillin Jalek from District 11**

**Alexis Fleet from District 12**


	26. Chapter 26: Day 3

**Fedora's POV**

I wake up to the sounds of my alliance talking.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"One of us is going hunting. We are deciding which one." Olympia says.

"I'll go." Hal says.

"Ok I agree." I say.

"Fine. I agree." Jamie says.

"I do to." Olympia says.

Hal grabs his lasso and leaves. I wonder how long he will be gone.

**Elise's POV**

All we have been doing is walking around.

"This is boring." I say.

"At least they're aren't any Careers around." Kiki says. She does have a point.

"I'm going to go get some berries." I say.

Kiki and Pierce nod. Then I go off. Its not long before I find a berry bush. I examine the berries. Nope, night lock berries. I put a few in my pocket. They might come in handy later. Then I see another bush next to me. I check it. Blueberries. Yes! I take a huge handful and leave.

"Elise!" I hear.

I drop all the berries and run to the voice. I get to Kiki and she is running with our bags.

"RUN!" she screams.

"Where's Pierce!" I demand.

I see that Pierce is running behind Kiki. Behind him is the Hal! That jerk. He has a lasso so I start to run. I just keep running.

**Hal's POV**

I see Elise now. This is where she went.

"RUN!" that girl from 7 shouts again. Not this time. I get my lasso. I twirl it around and throw it. It hit's the guy from 4's head and goes around his neck.

"Not this time!" I say.

I rip the lasso back with as much force as I can.

_Snap!_

As I snap it back I hear the guys neck crack. His body falls to the ground.

**BOOM!**

I see that the girls got away. That's a shame. I take my lasso off of the guys neck and leave. I make it back to the Cornucopia.

"Was that you?" I hear Olympia ask.

"Yup. Guy from 4." I say.

"Nice job." Jamie says.

For once he smiles. This is good. I hope this goes faster so I can win.

**Althea's POV**

Another cannon. I wonder who it was. I would guess it was Len but he died yesterday. It probably was that girl from 3. She is so small, or the girl from 7 because she has no alliance. But she could be in my position. So I guess she survived.

"I can't wait till this is over." I hear.

I climb a tree. I try my best and manage to get up there. These trees suck for climbing. Anyways I see the girls from 12 and 8 go by.

"Yeah me neither. I just want to go home." I hear the girl from 12 say.

I miss home too. I wonder how everyone is doing back at home. I'm sure they are find and rooting for me.

"Lets rest in this bush for the night. It's getting really dark." the girl from 8 says.

This is perfect. Attack them tomorrow morning. I stay in the tree and get comfortable. It gets really dark and the anthem plays.

**District 4: Pierce Waters**

The anthem ends and his face disappears. I didn't suspect him. He was strong. But I am ok with that. One less strong person gone. It also makes me one step closer. I decide to lay back and fall asleep. Tomorrow is going to be interesting.

**Day 3. Sorry that this is short. Had Christmas shopping and wrapping presents. I still hope you like this one. Please review! **

**Placing:**

**24. Daniel Dash (District 12)**

**23. Zebra Genie (District 7)**

**22. Gloss Nibblehatch (District 6)**

**21. Alan Ridgeback (District 11)**

**20. Len Kinchi (District 5)**

**19. Pierce Waters (District 4)**

**Survivors:**

**Both from District 1**

**Both from District 2**

**Both from District 3**

**Sorisita Chrae from District 4**

**Althea Dusk from District 5**

**Vladimir Morgan from District 6**

**Kiki Clarbar from District 7**

**Both from District 8**

**Both from District 9**

**Both from District 10**

**Fillin Jalek from District 11**

**Alexis Fleet from District 12**


	27. Chapter 27: Day 4

**Althea's POV**

I wake up and remember that the girls are right behind me. I get my knife and look down. What do I find? They are gone. God why can't people just stay at their spots! I climb down and decide to leave. Maybe I will find someone.

**Olympia's POV**

Jamie left a little while ago. I wonder where he's at. By now he could of killed every tribute. But no cannons had gone off.

"I wonder where he's at." Hal says.

"Me too." I say.

"Someone should go and find him." Fedora says.

We think about it. I think that I should go.

"I'll go." I say.

I take a sleeping bag, two water bottles that are full, some jerky and dehydrated fruit, and my blow dart kit. Then I leave before Fedora or Hal can say anything. I hope that I find him.

**Wren's POV**

"I'm going to go get some food." I say.

"Ok." Alexis says.

I take my knife and leave. I try to find food but all I find is nightlock berry bushes. Finally I find a good bush. They are sugar berries. I love them. My dad would buy some when he would have some extra money. I think these will help me with my homesickness. I take as much as I can and leave.

"HAHAHAHA!" I hear a sadistic laugh.

I turn to find the boy from 2 with a sword. I also see he has a night throwing vest on.

"HAHAHA little meat from 8. This will be fun." he says.

"Jamie!" I hear.

I turn to see the little girl from 2. She has a blow dart set and she has it ready to fire. She must be clever. Even though she is only 12.

Jamie throws a knife at the girl.

"Just die already!" he says.

He's gone crazy. I look at his face. I see that there are gray liquid marks on them. I see that my berries are not sugar berries. They are Deji-berries. They are berries that make you crazy.

I drop all the berries. I look up to find Jamie charging after me.

**Jamie's POV**

I chase after the girl from 8. I stab her with my sword.

Her eyes go dull. Then I rip my sword out and she falls to he ground.

I turn to find a new girl. She looks a lot like Olympia. But she isn't. She is white while Olympia is black. I throw my sword at her and it misses her by an inch.

"What the heck? We're on the same team!" screams the weird girl.

I charge after her with my knife. She gets her blow dart gun and shots a dart at me. It hits me in the eye.

"OWW! YOU KNOCKED OUT MY LEFT EYE!" I scream. I don't care who hears me. This bitch needs to die.

She then runs off. I cannot believe this bitch did this to me. I rip the dart out of my eye. Green liquid oozes out of my eye. I feel very dizzy and I fall over. I start to suffocate and I it feels like my eye is going to burn. I black out…..

**Fedora's POV**

Now Olympia has gone missing. What the heck.

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

Two cannons. No, it can't be. Unless it was the girl from 10. She got a 12 for her score.

"What do you think?" I ask Hal.

"I think they got two. Jamie's to strong to die and Olympia is to smart with her blow dart." Hal says.

I hope he's right.

**Olympia's POV**

I can't believe that I killed Jamie. I just can't. It's like a death wish. What should I do? Go back to the Careers? No, that won't do. They would think that I killed Jamie. Which I did. But they will get the wrong idea. Join another alliance? No, I was a Career. They wouldn't want me. Great. I guess I am out here on my own.

I decide to just stay out on my own. I can hunt with my blow dart gun. I can make darts with sticks and hit the animals in the eyes. One thing that I did do that none of the other Careers did was learn all my plants. So I can eat plants. I think I am good. Well for now. I'm afraid of Fedora, Hal, and that alliance with the girl from 10 in it. I really do fear her. She's probably stronger than Jamie. But no one will know I guess.

I see that it is getting dark. I hide in a empty log and cover the ends with leaves and twigs to hide myself. I know who died. So I fall asleep. I hope I get a good nights sleep being it's the first night on my own.

**Arysian's POV**

Vlad comes back with some food. Good. I am so hungry that I could eat a cow.

"Here. All I found was raspberries and we still have some rabbit left." Vlad says.

"Ok." I say.

We cook up the rabbit. Then we eat it and drink little of our water. We are trying to ration our water so we can have it very long.

"I wonder who died." I say.

"Probably the girl from 5. Or the guy from 8." Vlad says.

"Or one of the girls in this small alliance. I think the girl from 8 and 12." I say.

"I don't know. We will find out soon." Vlad says.

It gets really dark. We decide to call It a night and we destroy out fire. We then climb a tree and get settled in. Once we get settled in its like on time and the anthem plays.

**District 2: Jamie Olympius **

**District 8: Wren Overhill**

"A Career?" I say.

"Wow." Vlad says.

"Wow." I repeat. It's very rare for a Career to die this early. Especially if it's the male from 2. This surprises me.

I decide to relax and fall asleep. Lets hope another Career dies tomorrow.

**Day 3! I hope you guys like this one. Sorry for short POV's. But its just how I decided to write this one. Please review!**

**Placing:**

**24. Daniel Dash (District 12)**

**23. Zebra Genie (District 7)**

**22. Gloss Nibblehatch (District 6)**

**21. Alan Ridgeback (District 11)**

**20. Len Kinchi (District 5)**

**19. Pierce Waters (District 4)**

**18. Wren Overhill (District 8)**

**17. Jamie Olympius (District 2)**

**Survivors:**

**Both from District 1**

**Olympia Aqua from District 2**

**Both from District 3**

**Sorisita Chrae from District 4**

**Althea Dusk from District 5**

**Vladimir Morgan from District 6**

**Kiki Clarbar from District 7**

**Hetink Willow from District 8 **

**Both from District 9**

**Both from District 10**

**Fillin Jalek from District 11**

**Alexis Fleet from District 12**


	28. Chapter 28: Day 5

**Fedora's POV**

I still can't get over the fact that Jamie died. That's why Olympia didn't return. She must of killed him. It would make sense. No one needs to go near her with that dart gun. She is in a very good spot. She was like the smartest one out of all of us.

"Lets go hunting." I say.

Hal agrees. He grabs his lasso and I grab my spear. Then we leave. I hope that we find someone to kill. Because so far it's been pretty boring.

**Shore's POV**

"I'll be back." I say.

"Be careful." Fillin says.

I leave and go find something to eat. I keep looking for good food. Lets see. Not nightlock berries. Or Deji-berries. God I can't find any.

"What do we have here?" I hear.

I look up. I find the guys from 3 and 1. Great. Careers.

"Looks like a guy from 10. I wonder what we are going to do." I see the guy from 3 say.

The guy from 3 whips his lasso out. He twirls it. I am about to run away when I see the other guy block my way. Then I feel the rope around my body.

"Bathilda!" I scream. She has good hearing. I know that she will come.

"Your alliance won't come!" Snaps the guy from 3.

"Your kill Fed." the guy from 3 says to the other guy I assume is Fed.

"Ok." Fed says.

He lifts my spear. I decide to wiggle. I feel the grip of the lasso loosen and then I slip out.

"Get him!" says Fed.

They both chase after me. I decide to run toward my alliance. Maybe I can warn them. Its not long I run into Bathilda.

"What?" she ask.

"There they are." says Fed.

We both turn to the Careers. The one is getting his lasso ready. The other raising his spear. I turn to Bathilda and she is raising her huge rock as usual.

"Now!" I hear.

I see that the lasso hits me again and I fall. I see that Bathilda throws her rock at the guy from 3 but misses by an inch. Then I see Fed throw his spear. He doesn't aim it at Bathilda. But at me. It its me in the stomach.

"SHORE!" Bathilda screams.

I see Fed and the other guy leave the area. They just left their weapons? How stupid. I see that Bathilda runs up to me. I take out the spear from my chest. All I feel is pain.

"I'm sorry." Bathilda says.

"Its ok. Just protect Fillin and try to win." I say.

I feel so weak. It hurts to breath and talk. I start to loose eyesight and everything goes dark…

**Bathilda's POV**

I feel Shore's body loosen up as he dies.

**BOOM!**

I leave his body and take the spear. This spear would be good for Fillin. Then I leave the area. I can't stand to look at Shore's body any longer. While I am leave I see the hovercraft come as usual and pick up Shore's body. I make it back to Fillin.

"What happened?" Fillin asks.

I hand her the spear. She takes it. I nod my head no and she starts to cry. I am so sorry Shore. I will kill those Careers. All of them. They will pay. I want their blood to paint the arena crimson red before these games end. That will happen. I will make sure of it.

**Sorisita's POV**

Another one gone. What does that leave. I think that's 15. But I'm not to sure. This game is going by a little faster. I remember one year it took 25 days before we had a victor. I think it was the girl from 2 who won it. All I know is that our girl died in the bloodbath and the guy died on day 15.

_Snap!_

I hear this new sound and raise my spear. I see it's the girl from 12. She seems to be alone.

"NO!" she screams. Then she runs off.

I am glad she runs off. I don't want to be in a alliance. It will just slow me down. I wonder where her alliance is. Wasn't it that girl from 8 and guy from 12. But I know that they are dead. I hope she gets far. But of course not as far as me.

_Snap!_

This time I throw my spear recklessly. I hit a rabbit in the head. Nice. I take my spear out and pick up the rabbit by the ears. I guess I just got some dinner.

**Jane's POV**

Nikki and I have been doing really good. We aren't hungry or thirsty. To add it all we haven't killed anyone and haven't been near anyone. This is good.

"I wonder when the Mutts will come out. Sometimes they have them out early." Nikki says.

"Me too. Remember that one year they had Mutts on Day 2 in one of the games." I say.

"Yeah, I felt so sorry for the girl from 7 because they released the Mutts right on her. It sucked she died. I was rooting for her too." Nikki says.

"Who won that year?" I ask.

"I think it was the guy from 3. Yeah. Remember? His name was Ember Yearling. He was all alone through the whole game and stole supplies from the Careers at night and killed one the first night." Nikki says.

I remember. He was very strong. I wonder whatever happened to him.

"Lets go climb a tree. It's going to get dark soon." Nikki says.

"Yeah." I say.

We climb a tree. I know that we are safe. For tonight anyways.

**Vladimir's POV**

Arysian and I have been around the rocky area near the Cornucopia. We have been surveying it. I think that something's up.

"What does this look like?" Arysian says.

He points at this rock. It looks so fake. I try to pick it up and I hear a little snapping sound. Then I see some rocks move and a small cave is now visible. I climb in to see what is in there. What do I find? I find a stash full of food, weapons, and a strange pad looking thing. I remember this from the Capital. They used these to control lightings around the building.

I look at the pad. It's screen lights up and I see choices up on the thing. I read the choices.

_1. Fire_

_2. Storm_

_3. Mutts_

_4. Fog_

_5. Tribute list_

_6. Both 1 and 3_

_7. Etc._

Wow. I found probably the most important item in the games.

"What is it?" Arysian asks.

"It controls the whole arena." I say.

"I'm going to go cover up the cave." Arysian says.

I let him do that. We are in a gold mine. This cave has food, water, weapons, and even this pad to everything. I press number five to see who is left.

I read the list. Both from 1. Girl from 2. Both from 3. Girl from 4 and 5. Me. Girl from 7. Guy from 8. Arysian and his district partner. Girl from 10, 11, and 12. Wow. that's a lot. I see that's 15.

"Done." Arysian says.

We set up camp. I think we are going to win.

**Hetink's POV**

I am all alone. I am running out of food. Great. This sucks. I decide to climb a tree to sleep. The sky goes dark. I hear the anthem. Lets see who died today.

**District 10: Shore Dame**

The sky goes dark. The anthem finishes. Wow. The guy from 10. He looked strong. Probably was a Career pack running around. I guess I have to be more cautious. I get comfortable and fall asleep. Maybe tomorrow will have some opportunities.

**Here is another day. I tried to make the POV's longer. I think I did better than last time. I hope you guys liked this one. Please review!**

**Placing:**

**24. Daniel Dash (District 12)**

**23. Zebra Genie (District 7)**

**22. Gloss Nibblehatch (District 6)**

**21. Alan Ridgeback (District 11)**

**20. Len Kinchi (District 5)**

**19. Pierce Waters (District 4)**

**18. Wren Overhill (District 8)**

**17. Jamie Olympius (District 2)**

**16. Shore Dame (District 10)**

**Survivors:**

**Both from District 1**

**Olympia Aqua from District 2**

**Both from District 3**

**Sorisita Chrae from District 4**

**Althea Dusk from District 5**

**Vladimir Morgan from District 6**

**Kiki Clarbar from District 7**

**Hetink Willow from District 8 **

**Both from District 9**

**Bathilda Ridlen from District 10**

**Fillin Jalek from District 11**

**Alexis Fleet from District 12**


	29. Chapter 29: Day 6

**Sorisita's POV**

It's been great for me to be all alone here. I haven't ran into other people and it's just been good for me. There hasn't been any Muttations or any tributes attacking me. I have my spear so I know that no one can mess with me.

"Come on Elise hurry up." I hear some girl say.

I hide in a push and see the girl from 3 and the girl from 7 talking. How dumb. Lets just give out your hiding area. I raise my spear and get ready.

**Elise's POV**

"Lets take a break." I say.

"I don't think that it will be a good idea." Kiki says.

"Its alright. No one is here. If there was I would know. I have really good hearing." I say.

Kiki looks hesitant. Then I sit on a log and wait to see her reaction.

"I guess I can trust you." Kiki says.

She sits down next to me. I take out two pieces of jerky and we start to eat some. Next thing I know I see a spear come out of a bush and miss us by inches.

"Run!" I scream.

We get up and run. I turn around to see it's the girl from 4. Great. I see that she is chasing after me so I chase after her. I may have to weapon but I don't care. We take each other.

"Give me that spear!" I scream.

"Go to hell!" I hear the girl say.

I pin her. I take her spear and throw it out of her reach. Then I get up and run. I turn around for the last time and see she has the spear. I must of not thrown it good enough. She throws it and it hits me in my stomach. I feel sharp pain as I fall to my knees. The girl walks up to me.

She doesn't say anything. She rips the spear out and I fall to my back. She raises the spear and….

**Kiki's POV**

**BOOM!**

I start to sob. I can't believe that Elise died. I keep running. I realize that I have her pack. So at least I don't have nothing. I decide to keep running. I have to get away from here. I just have too. It won't feel right to just stay in one area. I decide that I will not be so careless like Elise. I know that I have to win.

**Bathilda's POV**

Fillin and I have been doing nothing. I have been protecting her. I already lost Alan and Shore. I feel sorry for them. I really do. They didn't deserve to die.

"What do we do now?" Fillin asks after we hit a the mountain that I know the Cornucopia is at.

"I don't know. I think we can take the Careers. I mean c'mon. They're only two of them. I think." I say.

Next thing we hear is some rustling of a bush behind us.

"Behind me." I say.

I raise my rock and throw it. I hear a few twigs snap.

"AHH!" I hear. I must of hit someone.

I run over to see who I hit. I see it's the guy from 9. He is only a little kid. I feel so much remorse.

"I am so sorry." I manage to say.

I see that I completely broke his arm.

"Ohmigod! What happened?" I hear Fillin behind me.

"I hit the guy from 9." I say.

"Is he done for?" she asks.

"No. But I will NOT kill him. He is only a little kid. It would be like killing you. Lets just let him in out alliance." I say.

"Ok." Fillin says. I know that she doesn't agree to this but I will NEVER kill some little kid.

I help him up.

"Whats your name?" I ask.

He looks at me like I am crazy. I can understand. Its what I would of done if I was in his position.

"Arysian. But I am already in a alliance with someone. Vladimir from 6." he says.

"Maybe he can join." I say.

"I think he won't like that. He plans on taking on the last two Careers. They only have the guys from 3 and 1. The girl from 2 abandoned them I think a couple days ago." Arysian says.

I think that there will be no Career winning this year. So I think that we should go along.

"Where is Vladimir." I say.

"Right here." some voice says. Wow. Right on cue.

I see the guy from 6 appear. Wow. He looks really upset.

"You really want to help us?" he asks.

"Yup." I say.

Fillin looks unsure.

"Well you know our names. What's yours." he asks.

"I'm Bathilda." I say.

"I'm Fillin." Fillin says.

"When are you guys ready to attack?" Vladimir asks.

I think about this for a second. I look over at Fillin and see that she nods in agreement. I guess we are going in.

"lets go." I say.

Vladimir smiles. He takes out his scythe. Then he goes through his bag and gives Fillin a good size knife.

"Your going to need it." He says.

Fillin smiles.

"Thank you!" she says.

"You want a sword?" Vladimir asks me.

"No. I have my giant rocks. I'm good." I say.

He smiles. He helps Arysian up.

"What about him?" Fillin asks.

"I'm still fighting. I have a couple of knives to help me." Arysian says.

This is good. We all get ready. I let Vladimir lead the way. I hope this works out.

**Fedora's POV**

Hal has been gone for a while. There was a canon. I hope he is ok. I look around and see a group of people. I see that its made up of the guys from 6 and 9 and the girls from 11 and 10. I grab a few spears and get ready.

"No Career will win this year." I hear the guy from 6 say.

"Bring it!" I scream out. I throw one of my spears. It is about to hit the girl from 11 when the guy from 9 gets hit in the chest and saves her.

**BOOM!**

"ARYSIAN!" I hear the girl from 11 say. She gets down and sees that he is dead. She starts to cry.

"GET HIM!" the guy says.

The guy and girl from 10 come after me. I throw a spear at the girl. I have to kill her. She got a 12! It is about to hit her when she takes her huge rock and protects her chest with it. Making my spear useless. The guy gets to me first.

"No!" I say. He somehow tackles me. Then the girl comes up to me.

"This is for all the tributes you rat bastard killed!" she screams.

She forces her rock down and….

**Alexis's POV**

**BOOM!**

Wow. I just saw everything. The guy from 9. Then the guy from 1. That means there is only one Career left. Then I hear the group leave. I know that I just got farther.

"I see someone." I hear the girl from 11 say.

I just can't keep running. I walk out and show that I have nothing.

"Bathlida!" I hear her say. Then the guy and girl return. They judge me.

"Join us?" the guy says.

"s-sure!" I manage to say. I am so surprised.

I join them and we all go down the hill.

"I'm Alexis." I say.

"I'm Fillin. This is Bathilda. And lastly is Vladimir." Fillin says.

I shake hands with them. I know that I am in a good alliance. I just can't kill them.

**Olympia's POV**

Three cannons today. Great. I guess I am doing good. I see that it's getting dark. I know the anthem is going to play soon. I hide in the same log as usual I hear the anthem start so I peek out to see who died.

**District 1: Fedora Wonder**

**District 3: Elise Moonwalker**

**District 9: Arysian Luriel **

Wow Fedora's done for. That means Hal is left. This is now interesting. I know that I can take him on. But he has that lasso. Maybe something will happen to him. Hopefully it happens soon.

**Day 6! Sorry for not updating. Christmas happened! I hope you guys had a good Christmas! Anyways I am sorry if this seemed sloppy or to short POV's. Hopefully you guys like it! Please review on anything!**

**Placing:**

**24. Daniel Dash (District 12)**

**23. Zebra Genie (District 7)**

**22. Gloss Nibblehatch (District 6)**

**21. Alan Ridgeback (District 11)**

**20. Len Kinchi (District 5)**

**19. Pierce Waters (District 4)**

**18. Wren Overhill (District 8)**

**17. Jamie Olympius (District 2)**

**16. Shore Dame (District 10)**

**15. Elise Moonwalker (District 3)**

**14. Arysian Luriel (District 9)**

**13. Fedora Wonder (District 1)**

**Survivors:**

**Jane Oliver from District 1**

**Olympia Aqua from District 2**

**Hal Rivers from District 3**

**Sorisita Chrae from District 4**

**Althea Dusk from District 5**

**Vladimir Morgan from District 6**

**Kiki Clarbar from District 7**

**Hetink Willow from District 8**

**Nikki Smith from District 9**

**Bathilda from District 10**

**Fillin Jalek from District 11**

**Alexis Fleet from District 12**


	30. Chapter 30: Day 7

**Fillin's POV**

It's really early in the morning. I see that Alexis, Bathilda, and Vladimir is still asleep. I decided its time to show my talents. I leave and head to the Cornucopia. I find it and look through the supplies. Sword, no. Spear, no. Sickle, no. Ahha! Yes! I grab the untouched bow and arrows.

I count the arrows. Only 15. That's good since there is only 12 of us left. I take my weapon and leave. While leaving I find the girl from 9 walking up.

"You took over the Cornucopia?" she asks.

"My alliance did. There is only one Career left." I say.

She looks surprised. Then she just walks up to me.

"Nikki." she says.

"No." I say.

I decide to leave. Then she pushes me.

"OW!" I say.

"Sorry. It's the Hunger Games. What do you expect?" she smirks.

I get an arrow, put an arrow in it, pull back, and aim it at her. She was going to tackle me but she stops.

"Please don't." she says.

"Sorry. It's the Hunger Games." I say while mocking the Capital accent.

I release the arrow and it goes through her head.

**BOOM!**

I leave the Cornucopia. I have to get back to my alliance. They must of woken up to the cannon and think it's me. I can't have them worrying about me.

**Kiki's POV**

Great a cannon. At this hour. I guess things are starting to warm up. I decide to get up. Next thing I know I see a spear land right next to me.

"What?" I say.

I look up to find the girl from 4. Her! She killed Elise. Pay back! I run to her and tackle her.

"You killed Elise!" I scream.

"Your next!" She hisses at me.

We start to tumble around. I pin her and punch her in the face. She looks pissed and she manages to throw me and pin me. She then grips my throat and moves her left leg and puts it on my right arm so I can't throw her off of me.

"You can't win. I have too." She says.

I feel the grip get harder and harder. I can't breathe. I grow weak under the pressure and I feel so faint. Before I know everything goes dark…

**Olympia's POV**

I can't believe there was a cannon this early. I guess tributes are getting up earlier.

**BOOM!**

Another one! Really! Is Hal or the girl from 10 going on a psycho kill. Or maybe it could be that girl from 4. She is good. I just hope I'm ok. Anyone can take my small body frame on.

I decide to get moving. Lets see. That's two so there is 10 left. A good amount. I'm just glad I'm ok. I wonder what will happen today.

**Jane's POV**

I cannot believe Nikki just left me like that. I wonder what happened to her. I hope that one of those cannons weren't hers. I need an ally. Of course we probably would of broken up soon anyways because after all it is the final 10.

I get hungry and I see a bush. I examine the bush. If I remember correctly these are sugar berries. I take a huge handful and start to eat some. These taste good. I eat up the whole handful. I feel so great right now.

_Snap!_

_Snap!_

_Snap!_

I get my spear and see a tribute. All I know is that he is so huge. And his skin is red! He glares at me with his green eyes with hatred. I go after him with my spear.

**Hetink's POV**

What the heck. The girl from 1 is chasing me. I see that some weird gray liquid is on her lips. She must of eaten some berry that messed up her mind.

"Die you evil red demon!" she screams.

She then raises her spear and throws it. It hits me in the shoulder. I fall down. Next thing I know she is on top of me.

"Let me go!" I plead.

"No!" she shouts.

She rips the spear off of my shoulder. God that hurts. Then she raises the spear and then brings it down…..

**Vladimir's POV**

Fillin got a bow and some arrows for her. She is really good at them. She said she killed the girl from 9. To be honest here I didn't think she had it in her.

**BOOM!**

"Damn! A third one?" I say.

"Everyone is heating up." Fillin says.

"How many left?" I ask.

"Nine." Alexis says.

"We are almost there!" Bathilda cheers.

It gets dark soon.

"Can we just camp here?" Alexis asks.

"Sure. I'll take watch." I say.

"I will too." Fillin says.

The anthem plays while Alexis climbs a tree and Bathilda leans against the tree. We all look up at the sky.

**District 7: Kiki Clarbar**

**District 8: Hetink Willow**

**District 9: Nikki Smith**

The sky goes dark and then the anthem finishes.

"Night guys." Fillin says.

"Night." Bathilda and Alexis say at he same time.

Fillin and I take our spots. Hopefully it's a short night.

**Jane's POV**

Everything was so weird. One second I'm stabbing this red demon guy and the woods were purple, now I have blood all over me and I have this gray liquid around my mouth.

Wait, gray liquid, hallucinations, sugar berries. I fell for Deji-berries. Great. Now I know not to eat sugar berries.

I decide to climb a tree. I lay down and fall asleep.

**Day 7. Sorry for not updating in weeks. Computer problems. I'm still sorry. I'm also sorry for short POV's. Have writers block. I hope you like it so please review!**

**Placing:**

**24. Daniel Dash (District 12)**

**23. Zebra Genie (District 7)**

**22. Gloss Nibblehatch (District 6)**

**21. Alan Ridgeback (District 11)**

**20. Len Kinchi (District 5)**

**19. Pierce Waters (District 4)**

**18. Wren Overhill (District 8)**

**17. Jamie Olympius (District 2)**

**16. Shore Dame (District 10)**

**15. Elise Moonwalker (District 3)**

**14. Arysian Luriel (District 9)**

**13. Fedora Wonder (District 1)**

**12. Nikki Smith (District 9)**

**11. Kiki Clarbar (District 7)**

**10. Hetink Willow (District 8)**

**Survivors:**

**Jane Oliver from District 1**

**Olympia Aqua from District 2**

**Hal Rivers from District 3**

**Sorisita Chrae from District 4**

**Althea Dusk from District 5**

**Vladimir Morgan from District 6**

**Bathilda Ridlen from District 10**

**Fillin Jalek from District 11**

**Alexis Fleet from District 12**


	31. Chapter 31: Day 8

**Alexis's POV**

I realize that I am the only one up. I start to think who is left. Boy from 3 and Vladimir are the only guys left. That means there is me, Fillin, Bathilda, and girls from 1, 2, 4, and 5. Wow. Competition is getting tough.

"Alexis?" I hear.

I look over to see Fillin is now up.

"Wanna go get some water with me?" She asks.

"Sure." I say.

We get up and see that Vladimir and Bathilda are asleep. Then we leave for a near by river. When we get there we fill our water bottles and sit there and start to talk.

"I never would of guess I would make it this far." I say.

"I thought that I would have a small chance. But right now I'm thinking strategy." Fillin says.

She does have a point. It's the final nine after all. I know the girl from 4 and the guy from 3 are going to be strong. But so will Bathilda and Vladimir. I mean Bathilda and bash your face in with one punch. Vladimir is smart and very clever. Fillin is going to be a challenge.

"I have a feeling that we are the new Careers." Fillin says.

"Yeah. And Vladimir is our leader." I say.

I'm the only one who hasn't killed in our group. I hope they don't see me useless and kill me.

"Lets head back to the group. We still have one new Career left." Fillin says.

"Yeah. Lets get rid of him." I say.

I don't want to kill someone. I just want to go home.

**Olympia's POV**

I see that the Hal is laying there on the ground. Still sleeping. I see that he has a sword. I sneak up and take the sword. I then lift it and slam it into his shoulder.

"AH!" he screams.

He looks up and see that it's me.

"How? You are so small." He says.

"You underestimated." I say.

I rip the sword out and he screams in pain. I don't want him to suffer. I lift the sword and slam it into his chest.

**BOOM!**

I leave his body and the sword. I cannot believe that I killed Hal. I thought he would kill me. I wonder what my brother thinks. He I remember when he visited and he said to be careful of Districts 1 and 3. But there is no one left. Well, the girl from 1. I think her name is Jane. But she is strong. Maybe an alliance with her would be good. I decide to try it out and I go look for her.

**Vladimir's POV**

It feels great to be in power. We are like the new Careers, and I am in control. To make it better there is only eight of us left so I know I have to attack my own alliance soon.

"I want to go hunting." Bathilda says.

"Me too. Wanna go hunting?" I ask.

"Yes." Bathilda says.

"We'll stay here." Alexis says.

"You sure?" I ask.

"We'll be fine." Fillin says.

I grab my scythe and Bathilda brags a huge rock as usual. We head away from the Cornucopia. Its not long before I see the girl from 5. We sneak on her but she sees us.

"You can't kill me. You would be stupid too. I have valuable information about the Careers that you are hunting down." she says.

How the heck did she know?

"How the heck…" I start.

"The girl from 2 killed the guy from 3. I seen it. She is very strong. Don't underestimate her. And for the girl from 1, she is by the lake on the other side of the Cornucopia." She says.

"How do you know all this?" Bathilda asks.

"Well I can hide and I run." she says.

"We'll let you go." I say.

"Pleasure doing business with you." she says. Then she runs off. I know she is dangerous so I better be on the look out for her.

We decide to go after the girl from 1. So we head that direction. It takes us a very long time but we get there. I see that she is getting water.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"Lets do it." Bathilda says.

**Jane's POV**

It sucks being alone. But I'm in the final 8. So that's good.

_Snap!_

_Snap!_

I spin around. But I see no one. Then I see a huge rock get flung towards me and it hits my leg. I feel it break my ankle.

"AHHH!" I scream.

I look over where the rock came and I see the girl from 10 and guy from 6. What? But how?

"Want this one?" the girl says.

"Sure." the guy says.

He pulls on a sadistic face and walks towards me with his scythe. He lifts his scythe and….

**Sorisita's POV**

It feels great to make it to the final 8.

**BOOM!**

It feels great to make it to the final 7. Looks like this is going by fast. I bet the Capital is probably doing interviews with our families and people in the Capital are betting on who is going to make it to the finale. I know that I will.

I check my water and see that I'm all out. I get frustrated but I try to listen for running water. I hear a river and head towards it. When I get there I fill my water bottle and drink half of it. Then I refill it. I see that I need some food. I see a rabbit and throw my spear. I hit it in the head. I then take it and set it aside. This looks like a good spot for a camp. So I set up a fire and cook my meal. Oh yeah, I'm at a good spot.

**Althea's POV**

I see the girl from 4 start cooking her rabbit. She must think she is in a good spot. I see that it is getting dark. So I quietly climb a tree as she hides in a bush. Soon it gets dark enough for the fallen and the anthem plays.

**District 1: Jane Oliver**

**District 3: Hal Rivers**

The anthem ends. Looks like the girl from 10 and guy from 6 killed the girl. Not my problem. That just makes me one step closer. So I'm ok with it. I get comfy and decide to fall asleep.

**Day 8. I hope you guys liked this one. The Finale is coming up soon. Please review!**

**Placing:**

**24. Daniel Dash (District 12)**

**23. Zebra Genie (District 7)**

**22. Gloss Nibblehatch (District 6)**

**21. Alan Ridgeback (District 11)**

**20. Len Kinchi (District 5)**

**19. Pierce Waters (District 4)**

**18. Wren Overhill (District 8)**

**17. Jamie Olympius (District 2)**

**16. Shore Dame (District 10)**

**15. Elise Moonwalker (District 3)**

**14. Arysian Luriel (District 9)**

**13. Fedora Wonder (District 1)**

**12. Nikki Smith (District 9)**

**11. Kiki Clarbar (District 7)**

**10. Hetink Willow (District 8)**

**9. Hal Rivers (District 3)**

**8. Jane Oliver (District 1) **

**Survivors:**

**Olympia Aqua from District 2**

**Sorisita Chrae from District 4**

**Althea Dusk from District 5**

**Vladimir Morgan from District 6**

**Bathilda Ridlen from District 10**

**Fillin Jalek from District 11**

**Alexis Fleet from District 12**


	32. Chapter 32: Day 9

**Sorisita's POV**

I wake up to a cold morning. I set up and get ready.

_Snap!_

I take no chance and throw my spear at the noises direction.

**BOOM!**

Huh? I guess it was a tribute. I go and get my spear. I see it's the girl from 5. My spear hit her in the heck. Her eyes are still wide open. I take my spear and leave. She must have been clever. But that can be a tribute's downfall.

I decide to move on. I can't decide to just stop. It's the final six here. I run though my head who is left. Let's see. The guy from 6. Poor him. The only guy left. Anyways there is me, girls from 2, 12, 10, and 11. Wow. Not much left. I realize that the girl from 2 is the only one without an alliance. I'll go after her. So I search for her.

**Bathilda's POV**

I just realize something. It's the final six. I cannot believe this. And it's only day 9. Wow. I decide to wake up Vladimir, Fillin, and Alexis.

I wake up Alexis first. She looks up at me.

"Hey, another one." I say.

Her eyes grow huge. Then she gets up.

"Wake up Fillin." I say.

She nods her head and goes for Fillin and I go for Vladimir. I get to him and wake him up. He gets up and looks at me confused.

"I think we should get a move on. I know it's a little early but another one is gone. I predict it was the girl from 4 or 5." I say.

Before he can say anything I hear, "What! Another one!"

"Fillin's up." Vladimir laughs.

We all get together and talk about our decisions.

"What are we going to do?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" Vladimir asks.

"Soon it will be just us four. Should we separate or do the traditional final bloodbath?" Fillin asks.

I look over at Alexis and she looks uneasy. I have a feeling that it's just her time to go.

"Lets just stay together and do the usual tradition." Vladimir says.

"Ok deal." Fillin says.

"Deal." I say.

"Deal." Alexis pipes up.

"Ok, it's settle. Lets go after the girls." Vladimir says.

Fillin grabs her bow and arrows, I grab my usual big rock, Vladimir gets his scythe, and Alexis gets her knife and we head out.

**Olympia's POV**

I see the girl from 4. I set up a blow dart and aim it for her. Then she spots me.

"What?" she asks.

"I have to kill you." I say.

"No. I have to kill you." she says. She raises her spear.

She throws it but I dodge it. I look over at her and she tackles me. She starts to lose grip of my blow dart and we start to fight.

"I have to win!" she says.

"And I don't!" I say.

"You are a Career!" she screams.

"I left the Careers!" I say.

We start to punch each other. I see my blow dart a few yards from me. I decide to throw her on to me but move towards my blow dart. She pins me then I throw her again. Then again. Soon I am in arms reach but she pins me.

"Haha I'm sorry for failed." she says.

She puts her hands around my neck.

"But I'm not sorry for doing this." She says.

I feel the pressure on my throat. I reach for my blow dart. I get a grip on it.

"I'm not sorry…" I manage to say.

I put it to my mouth and aim it towards her.

"Wha…" she says.

I shot the dark between her eyes. She goes limp and her body falls on top of me.

**BOOM!**

I move her body and get my stuff. Then I run off. Final 5 here I am.

**Alexis's POV**

"Looks like there is only one left." Fillin says.

"I bet its that girl from 2." I say.

"No, girl from 4. She is bigger." Bathilda says.

I don't like this alliance anymore. As soon as the last girl goes then I'm next. Then the winner with either be Vladimir or Bathilda. I don't think that Fillin will win. She is too small compared to Bathilda and to slow when it comes to Vladimir.

"Lets camp here." Vladimir says.

"Ok." I say.

We set up camp. It is getting dark. As usual we hear the anthem play.

**District 4: Sorisita Chrae**

**District 5: Althea Dusk**

The anthem finishes. Looks like it's the girl from 2. She must be really small. I think she was that girl that was only 12.

"I'll be on night watch." Fillin says.

"So will I." I say. I mine as well stay up. I'm not even close to being tired.

"Ok." Vladimir says.

Fillin and I take watch as Vladimir and Bathilda go to sleep. I sit there and think. Oh, my, god. Final 5. Tomorrow is going to be the finale! What do I do?

"Alexis." Fillin says.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Tomorrow is most likely the Finale. I wish you the best of luck." she says.

"You too." I say.

I don't know what to do.

**Day 9. I hope you guys liked this one. I do need your help. I can't decide who should be the Victor. All I know is the next chapter is the Finale. I will set up a poll to see who you guys think should win. Or you guys can just PM me who should win and why. My only rule is you cannot vote for your own character. So, Please review!**

**Placing:**

**24. Daniel Dash (District 12)**

**23. Zebra Genie (District 7)**

**22. Gloss Nibblehatch (District 6)**

**21. Alan Ridgeback (District 11)**

**20. Len Kinchi (District 5)**

**19. Pierce Waters (District 4)**

**18. Wren Overhill (District 8)**

**17. Jamie Olympius (District 2)**

**16. Shore Dame (District 10)**

**15. Elise Moonwalker (District 3)**

**14. Arysian Luriel (District 9)**

**13. Fedora Wonder (District 1)**

**12. Nikki Smith (District 9)**

**11. Kiki Clarbar (District 7)**

**10. Hetink Willow (District 8)**

**9. Hal Rivers (District 3)**

**8. Jane Oliver (District 1) **

**7. Althea Dusk (District 5)**

**6. Sorisita Chrae (District 4) **

**Survivors:**

**Olympia Aqua from District 2**

**Vladimir Morgan from District 6**

**Bathilda Ridlen from District 10**

**Fillin Jalek from District 11**

**Alexis Fleet from District 12**


	33. Chapter 33: Finale

**Vladimir's POV**

I wake up really early. Final 5. It is time for this to end. I remember I have that pad thing in my bag. I take it out and take my scythe. I leave my alliance. Sorry Bathilda, Alexis, and Fillin. But there is only one victor.

I leave for the Cornucopia. It's not long before I get there. I climb on it and start up the control pad thing. I pick Mutt. Then press selection. I see the one I like. I press it and I hear the arena come to life.

**Bathilda's POV**

I hear a lot of loud noises. I wake up.

"Alexis! Fillin! Wake up!" I scream.

They shoot right up. Alexis looks scared. So does Fillin. Filling gets her bow ready.

"Whats going on?" Alexis asks.

"That bastard!" I scream.

Vladimir left us to die. He had that control pad. He can do whatever he wants. And he abandoned us! That little brat. I will seriously get him.

"Bathilda?" I hear.

I look over to find a Mutt. It's not a wolf, or a bear. It's a freaking snake. I giant snake. Really Vladimir? Fine. We'll play your little game.

"Go after the Cornucopia." I say.

I take my rock. I accept this challenge.

"But." Alexis starts.

"GO!" I scream at her.

Alexis and Fillin run off. I hear the snake hiss. It changes position to attack. It's about to open its mouth when I throw my rock in it and it starts to choke. I run and jump on it. I strangle the snake.

"SSS!" the snake hisses weakly.

"Just die!" I scream.

I move my hands around my neck and twist to the side.

_SNAP!_

I feel the head fall and slam to the ground.

"What now?" I brag.

"sss" I hear.

I run for the Cornucopia. I can't last long now.

**Olympia's POV**

Really? Giant snakes? My brother had giant bears. Why couldn't it be like cats or something. I really hate snakes.

"ssss." I hear.

I turn and shoot a dart at the snake. It kills it fast. That is my fifth snake dead. I rush for the Cornucopia. Its not long before I get there. I see that the girls from 11 and 12 are there. But the guy from 6 is on the Cornucopia. Where's that girl from 10? She should make it.

"Come on Alexis and Fillin. You can't kill me." brags the guy from 6.

Like right on cue the final girl appears.

"Vladimir. You went to far." I hear her say.

"Shut it and lets fight." he says.

I hear the snakes behind us. The other girls freak out and we all run towards the Cornucopia. I am the last one to get here.

"Sorry Bathilda. But I have to win." I hear the guy say.

He swings his scythe down while the girl from 10 is about to reach the top. It slices her head. He takes it out and her body falls to the ground.

**BOOM!**

"Bathilda!" I hear the girl from 11 scream.

"Your turn little Career." I hear the guy say to me.

He jumps down and sprints towards me. I run the opposite direction.

**Alexis's POV**

Vladimir is attacking that girl from 2. Fillin and I climb the Cornucopia.

"What do we do now?" I ask.

"VLADIMIR! WE'RE UP HERE. COME AND GET US!" I hear Fillin scream.

Vladimir turns around. Mixed emotions crosses his face. Then he ignores the girl from 2 and charges to us.

"I'm going to get you." he says.

Fillin pulls back and arrow and shoots it. Vladimir blocks it with his scythe's blade. How the heck did he do that?

"Wha?" Fillin says surprisingly.

"Take this!" he screams.

He throws a knife out of his sleeve. It hits me in the chest. And I didn't see it coming.

"ALEXIS!" Fillin cries out.

"I'm sorry." I manage to say.

I can feel tears running down my face. I fall off the Cornucopia. I fall and fall for what seems like eternity. Soon I stop falling and black out…..

**Vladimir's POV**

Haha of course Alexis died.

**BOOM!**

All I have left is that girl from 2 and Fillin.

"ALEXIS!" I hear Fillin cry out.

"I'll be back for you later!" I say.

I charge after that girl from 2. I can take her. She is small after all. But I see her charging after me. We both collide and I lose grip of my scythe.

"You can't kill little kids! I will fight you till I die myself!" she screams.

"Just give it up and die!" I scream.

I pin her easily. She then throws her body and she is on top of me. She takes out her blow dart but I move her enough so that she loses her grip.

"NO!" she screams.

She reaches for it. But I stop her and pin her. I see that my scythe is in reach. I reach for it and get a good grip on it. She then throws me off and runs off. This time she isn't getting away.

**Fillin's POV**

I see Vladimir change.

"Hurry up!" I scream to the girl from 2. If she makes it I don't know if I can kill her. She's only 12. A year younger than me. I can't kill her.

"Hurry!" I say again.

"Not this time." I hear Vladimir say.

He throws his scythe. It hit's the girl in her back.

"I'm sorry Daryl." she says. Then she falls over.

**BOOM!**

Oh my god. Just me and Vladimir. In the final 2. Wow.

I pull back an arrow and aim it at him.

"Go ahead. Shoot. You don't have the guts to do it anyways." he says to me.

"Watch me bitch." I say.

I release the arrow and it hits him in the chest.

"Now you're the new killer." he says.

His body falls to the ground.

**BOOM!**

I am the last standing victor. I can't believe it. The sky goes dark and the anthem plays.

**District 2: Olympia Aqua**

**District 6: Vladimir Morgan**

**District 10: Bathilda Ridlen**

**District 12: Alexis Fleet**

**VICTOR:**

**District 11: Fillin Jalek**

My face disappears from the sky.

"Congratulations Fillin! You just won the 240th Hunger Games!" I hear a voice.

I stand there. I drop my bow and arrows and one hovercraft picks up Alexis's, Bathilda's, Olympia's, and Vladimir's bodies. Then another one drops a latter for me. I climb it.

**Congratulations to Fillin! I had a three way tie. So I decided that Fillin was worthy. I hope you guys agree. I really hope you guys like this ending. I don't know if I should start up a new SYOT. But anyways, Please review on Fillin's victory!**

**Placing:**

**24. Daniel Dash (District 12)**

**23. Zebra Genie (District 7)**

**22. Gloss Nibblehatch (District 6)**

**21. Alan Ridgeback (District 11)**

**20. Len Kinchi (District 5)**

**19. Pierce Waters (District 4)**

**18. Wren Overhill (District 8)**

**17. Jamie Olympius (District 2)**

**16. Shore Dame (District 10)**

**15. Elise Moonwalker (District 3)**

**14. Arysian Luriel (District 9)**

**13. Fedora Wonder (District 1)**

**12. Nikki Smith (District 9)**

**11. Kiki Clarbar (District 7)**

**10. Hetink Willow (District 8)**

**9. Hal Rivers (District 3)**

**8. Jane Oliver (District 1) **

**7. Althea Dusk (District 5)**

**6. Sorisita Chrae (District 4) **

**5. Bathilda Ridlen (District 10)**

**4. Alexis Fleet (District 12)**

**3. Olympia Aqua (District 2)**

**2. Vladimir Morgan (District 6)**

**1. Fillin Jalek (District 11)**


	34. Chapter 34: Epilogue

**Fillin's POV**

"Hold still. Your interview is soon." says Gia. My stylist.

"Finished!" she says.

I look in the mirror. All I see is a green dress on with emerald heels. This is so annoying.

"Lets get going. You don't want to be late." Gia says.

I roll my eyes and follow her. Soon I am standing at the same spot as I was for interviews. Kaivan's voice starts up.

"Lets welcome Fillin!" he says.

I appear in front of thousands of people. I hear screams through out the stadium.

"Welcome Fillin." Kaivan says to me. He kisses my hand and we sit down.

"Before we start lets see how you made it." he says.

Behind us a hologram appears. We change our chairs positions so we can watch the video.

It hopes to the bloodbath. I look away. I ignore the whole video. I don't want to watch it. Soon it ends and I open my eyes to my face in the sky and it claming me as a victor.

Soon Kaivan changes our chairs again so we face the audience. Then he starts up his questions.

"So, are you proud of your victory?" He asks.

"No." I say.

"Why." he says.

"Because I lost a few friends." I say.

"I'm sorry to hear that." he says.

Soon the interview ends. Then victory tour time. District 1 was easy. District 2 was evil. They blame me for Olympia's death. Believe me, if the finale was between us too. I would kill myself. There is no way I could kill a 12 year old. Districts 3, 4, and 5 were easy. District 6 glared at me for Vladimir's death. District 7, 8, and 9 were boring. District 10 was really hard because of Bathilda. District 12 was hard because of Alexis. Soon I am in my own district.

"….and I hope that next year will we have another Victor." I finish my speech.

My district cheers for me. Then I get escorted to Victors Village. Hopefully I live a good life.

Next year

Hunger Games Reapings are soon. I am about to leave but then my Mayor stops me.

"Yes?" I say cocky.

"You are going to the Hunger Games. Because one of this year's twists is Mentors are allowed again."

**Done with 240****th**** Hunger Games. I hope you guys liked this one. Obviously, I am going to make a new one called 241th Hunger Games. The Forum is on my Profile. Chapter will be up later today.**


End file.
